


Aberration (In Which My Life is Ruined)

by Smoochalu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, High School, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romance, enjoy, i think, suho is mom, wowwww where is this gonna go?, yayyyyy, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 32,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoochalu/pseuds/Smoochalu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun's the new kid at school.<br/>Chanyeol is lost in hell.<br/>Luhan is way to energetic, and has pink hair.<br/>Oh Sehun is (evil) flirt goals.<br/>Suho is mom af.<br/>Lay is weird as always.<br/>Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo.<br/>Kai wants chicken (and D.O)<br/>Tao is a cute puppy.<br/>Kris is the bad boy.<br/>Minseok likes to read,<br/>and Kim Jongdae is his roommate,</p><p>Can they all manage going to the same private High together??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink Sparkles and Stranger Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this story sorta just came to me... The first few chapters are kinda slow, but it'll get better. Note that: none of this is very serious, all written in the early mornings of my crazy life. Hope you like it!

BAEK

Baekhyun loved showers. He has ever since he can remember. Once his parents told him, that whenever he got upset or sad, they would just throw him in the shower, and everything would be better. Just like that. 

He tries to believe that it still works. That with one warm relaxing shower, all his problems would be solved. The sad thing is, problems seem to get larger as time goes on, as he gets older. 

Baekhyun wasn’t that old. Seventeen isn’t old, not at all. But compared to the many past easy years of his life, the challenges of the present, were making him feel much older.

Sure, high school was hard and all. You had to study your ass of 24/7, provide for yourself through a small shitty half time job, and on top of that it's expected to find time to sleep and eat, survival necessities in life. 

A social life wasn’t even an option. Well at least not for Baekhyun, he who considered it a practically impossible achievement in school. Especially when he was the new kid in the school. AP classes and 500 question tests? That stuff was easy for Baekhyun. It was easy for Baekhyun. School wasn’t his problem at all. He could probably ace all four years in his sleep. 

Talking to people though, to real people, as in friends,or just to people in general, that wasn’t even thinkable. Not when you were the new kid. Baekhyun's plan: mind your own business and stay irelivent until gradation.

Baekhyun never seems to stick to plan.

. . . 

It was the day before classes started, and Baekhyun’s first day at the school. Surely nothing could go wrong on the first day. What could go wrong? A walk around campus wouldn’t hurt. Or at least that’s what baekhyun had thought. 

As Baekhyun made his way down the hall of the arts and musics building, he suddenly heard a sound. He swiftly stopped and tilted his head to have a better hear. It sounded like . . . some sort of squealing? Or screaming?

Wait. That's what it was.

Someone with a very very loud voice was screaming. And the noise was getting louder… and that meant it was getting closer. Oh shit.

Baekhyun shrieked, sounding a bit like a girl, and promptly started running in the opposite direction he thought the noise was coming from. He was going to get ambushed!! He didn’t want to die. He really didn’t want to die. What if he couldn’t run fast enough? They would kill him! (Whatever it was. Baekhyun hadn’t really thought about it) But if there was one thing he knew he didn’t like the idea of screaming people, something bad always came with it.

Curling up in a ball was the only choice in a dangerous situation like this. So that’s exactly what he did. He sat down.(More like threw himself) In the middle of the hall, and wrapped his skinny little arms around himself, completely oblivious to the glitter containers he’d just thrown in his attempts of survival. 

Almost immediately a huge group of bodies flew around the corner in front of Baekhyun. They were running really fast. Just like Baekhyun had thought. And still screaming. How annoying. Their hands were filled with posters and scissors and all sorts of art supplies. The noise swiftly died down as the people at the front of the group caught eye of the huddled boy.

A few took a minute to breathe looking over the situation, wondering what in the world he was doing in the middle of the hall. Baekhyun continued sitting there, staring at them. 

What am I doing?

“Hey guys wait up!” A booming voice sounded from behind. “Hey!” 

Baekhyun glanced up curiously, trying to look past the group of boys, at the newcomer. A big tall figure wheeled around the corner, running twice as fast as the others, a box of something in his hands, stacked tall, covering his face. 

Not seeing the group of people gathered on the edge of the corner, he didn’t slow down. He was headed straight for them! 

Baekhyun watched with eyes wide as the looming figure piled through and past the entire group, all of them swiftly moving out of the way. And straight for Baekhyun!!!

It happened before the boy could blink. There was some deranged squealing and gasps, feet tripping over the floor and a very painful elbow right into Baekhyun’s stomach. It all ended with a poof of glitter filling the air, covering everything. And, something else too … it was sticky?

“Ugh” The thing, now lying on top of Baekhyun moaned.

“My poor tummy” Baekhyun whimpered trying to push the big lump off of him, to inspect for bruising. It felt like he just got hit by a truck. It might of well been a truck Baekhyun thought sucking in a breath. This guy was heavy.

Baekhyun looked up to see several of the boys from the group before, all seeming very shocked, and yet amused. One, who oddly resembled a panda to Baekhyun, even had the odyssey to laugh!

“Ugh what hit me?!” The thing grumbled again, moving this time, squishing Baekhyun even further.

“You mean what did you hit?” The currently squished mumbled under his breath.

“What?” The thing said back, sounding confused.

Baekhyun had had enough.

“Get off me!” The trapped boy promptly started to yell, fearing for his life. He was going to suffocate! “GET. OFF. Get off. Get off. Get offffffffffff!!!!!!!”

If he could he would be kicking and flailing his arms as well, but they were currently glued underneath the enormous thing that was crushing him. And speaking of glue … Baekhyun looked to the side, on the tile floor, where what looked like a kindergarden craft project had been made. There was Glitter. Lots of Glitter and little bits of colorful paper, and everything was stuck together like one big collage. 

Ew.

He didn’t want to be there anymore. He didn’t want to be on this dirty floor, with things squshing him and strangers staring at him. Just as he was about to scream for help again when the thing on him moved and went to place it’s arms, (Were those arms?) on either side of the boy. 

He was met with one of the toothiest grins he’s ever seen. The boy had long hair that got in his eyes, and enormous ears that stuck out on either side of his head like antennae. Baekhyun didn’t think he’d ever seen someone so strange looking. And although looking completely frazzled, the boy was smiling at him. He had literally almost killed Baekhyun, and he was smiling at him? What a Jerk!

“Get off of me.” Baekhyun said glaring angrily. 

“Oh yeah” said boy quickly pushed himself up and off the smaller.This guy was abnormally huge. 

A hand reached down in front of his face, and Baekhyun grabbed it. Jerk or not, he deserved help up after what just happened to him. He was quickly pulled up onto his feet, the soles of his shoes slightly sticking to the floor. 

Baekhyun looked up at the boy, there was confetti in his hair and glue and sparkles all over his clothes. But that wasn’t really what had Baekhyun worried. It was the size difference. The boy was a literal tower!

Both boys were covered head to toe in glitter. 

Everything was quiet for a minute. The crowd of boys stood still still staring. Baekhyun continued his attempts of glaring the idiot who attacked him to death. (Was that possible? Could you stare someone to death? Baekhyun hoped.) And said idiot, was still smiling. 

A little whispered “woah” suddenly came out of the taller boy's mouth. His smile dissipates into a little O shape. 

Baekhyun shifts, crossing his arms and tries to intensify his glare, although he's not sure if that's possible. 

This guy is really intimidating.

The taller boy, is still standing there with the same shocked look on his face, and now Baekhyun is really getting uncomfortable. 

“Um…” Baekhyun tried to say something, lowering his evil stare, but just for a second, because the other’s face is getting closer, and closer and… Wait. What?!? He’s leaning in?

What the hell?

What was he doing? Was he going to hug him? Possibly kiss him?! Baekhyun nearly puked at the idea, backing up quickly.

The smaller boy backs up a few feet more, scans the crowd and walks off. (More like sprints) He wasn't dealing with anymore of this today. This school was weird.

Baekhyun really needed a shower.


	2. Glitter Fairies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So here's the next part! Just want to let readers know that I should be updating daily, probably everyday or every other day. This chapter is pretty simple, but gets some introductions to characters done and out of the way, but there is lots more to come! Hope you like it!!

YEOL

The look on the smaller boys face had confused Chanyeol, he looked like he was in a mix of anger and fear and disgust all at once, but somehow, he still looked like an innocent little puppy to the other. And slightly adorable like a puppy too, but he would never admit it.

“Um..” A voice came from behind him. “Chanyeol?” It was suho he could tell.

“Sorry??” Chanyeol slowly turned around expecting to see five angry faces. He had kinda sorta just maybe thrown the glue and confetti for their English project all over himself and the floor. Not to mention the boy he had collided with. But as soon as he looked, the whole hallway erupted with laughter. 

“You almost killed that guy!” Chen squealed in joy, holding his stomach.

“You're so clumsy!!” 

“And the sparkles! God the sparkles!!”

“You look like a Barbie!!” Tao added excitedly.

“A magical fairy Barbie with extra sparkles!” Kai screamed.

“And the look on his face!!! Holy fuck! Did you see the look on that kids face!?!”

“Get off me! Get off me!” Tao mimicked in a high voice laughing.

“FUCKN hilarious!” 

“Language” suho quickly snapped only to be interrupted by yet another comment.

“Who even was that guy?!” 

“I've never seen him before.”

“That was a guy?” Chen quietly asked giggling.

“Duh”

“Maybe he’s a new student?” Kai snickered “He’s probably scared to death of this school now, no thanks to Chanyeol!”

“But what was that Chanyeol?” Everyone quieted and look over at Sehun who was leaning on the wall coolly. 

Typical Sehun.

“What was what?” Chanyeol tilted his head at his best friend.

“You were leaning in?” Sehun raised and eyebrow.

“Yeah, there was a price of confetti on his cheek, I was just going too…. Wait YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONNA KISS HIM?!” 

There were times when Chanyeol really couldn't stand Sehun.

“Well it sure looked like it.” 

“NOOOOOOOooo, haha no…” Chanyeol raised a hand behind his head in embarrassment. “...Why would I EVEN DO THAt?!” Chanyeol laughed. “I don't even know his name.”

He hadn't even considered kissing the kid or anything like that, but now that he thought about it…. It wouldn't be that bad actually. He was really cute.

I literally just almost killed the guy, there’s no way I’d ever get to kiss him. 

“I don't even know his name!” Chanyeol repeats for good measure.

“Looks like the guy thought you were going to too” Sehun stated smirking.

“Really?!” Chanyeol asked surprised. If he ever had to see the boy again, it would be mortifying.

“Well he did run away” Chen put in.

“Squealing” Tao confirmed 

“And blushing!” Kai declared, happy to be back in the conversation.

“Or that was just the pink sparkles” Suho said bored. “That's not even important right now guys, what is important is that Chanyeol just threw all the supplies we needed for our project all over the place, there’s a big mess, and he needs to go apologize to that kid he just ran into now.”

Why did he always have to do that?

“But…” 

“And clean this up” Suho motioned to the sparkle explosion around them.

“But…Can’t you guys at least help?” 

“I’m not cleaning it up!” Suho said sternly. “You made the mess, you clean it up.”

“Yes momm” Chanyeol sighed. As much as he loved his hyung, he could be a real pain sometimes. 

“ I have homework to do, see you guys later” 

“Got a project to finish”

“Food sounds good”

“I’ll come too!” 

“Yeah see you later Chanyeol!” Sehun waved and turned the corner.

And with that, Chanyeol was left in the hall alone to clean up his so called ‘mess’. And then there was the boy…He had to apologise? How was he gonna figure this out??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I got my first comment last night, and I don't even know how to explain how happy that made me, So don't feel shy to comment. I love feedback. Sorry for how short this one was. :6
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Roommate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo so here's the next chapter! Luhan Kyungsoo, Xiu and ma boi Lay are in it. Again... mostly intros, but it's starting to get somewhere.

BAEK

What the hell?! Being the new student sucked.

All Baekhyun had done so far was mind his own business (His 101 survival plan) and yet he had so far been ran into, covered in glitter, and someone even tried to kiss him! And now there were four boys standing outside of his dorm door and it appeared they were blockading it? Great.

“Hey!” Baekhyun yelled, making his way over to the crowd around his door. The boys looked at him smiling and waved. They waved! They were vandalizing his door, and were trying to act friendly?! 

“What are yo-” 

“Hiaaaaaa!!!” Baekhyun was interrupted by something flying at him and forcing him into a very very tight hug. 

What was it with the people in this school and all the squishing? Hadn’t anyone every heard of personal space?

The boy pulled back, a huge smile on his face. The first thing Baekhyun noticed was the eyes, they were sort of small and round, and made him kind of look like a dear. If that made sense?

He was sort of scary looking, but at the same time not. It kinda depended on your perspective.

The second thing was the bubble gum pink hair. Although Baekhyun kind of thought it was weird, he was also a bit jealous of how cute it made the boy look. He wished he could pull something like that too. 

“Hiaaaaaa!!!” The boy screamed in his face again. 

This boy was cute as long as he kept his mouth shut, Baekhyun thought bitterly. This school was weird, the screaming and hugging? Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he liked it.

“Ughh…” Baekhyun stuttered out. The boy just let go of him and went back to destroying his door to Baekhyun’s surprise.

The other boys looked over to him. The one with cat like eyes and chubby cheeks put down his hot pink duct tape (which he had recently been taping all over the door’s handle) and stepped over to poke Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

Did he just poke me? 

“Hey!” The boy shyly smiled. “So you must be Baekhyun?”

How did he know my name?

“I'm Minseok, and there's Kyungsoo…” He pointed to a short boy with black hair, who was desperately trying to get a piece of tape from the top of the door, hopping up and down. Baekhyun would have laughed it he wasn’t so busy with processing the new information. 

“Uh….”

“... And that's Yixing, but.. Uh, you can just call him Lay” Baekhyun looked down at the boy sitting against the wall, who was immersed in drawing a unicorn of his arm in sharpie. 

“Ok?” Baekhyun said looking back at Minseok. 

“... Andddd, that bubble gum princess who just attacked you?...” 

Did he just call him a bubble gum princess??

“ … Yeah, that's Luhan… He’s well… Pretty excited for you to be here.” Minseok said smiling a little bit. 

“Uh ok. Why?” Baekhyun asked truly lost. He didn’t think anybody knew about him coming to the school yet. Classes hadn’t even started.

“You’re his roommate...”

Ew I have to have a roommate?

“...and Luhan hasn't had one yet since going to this school, and well, he’s easy to get excited.” The other chuckled. 

“Oh…”

Great, now I have an over energetic pink haired princess for a roommate. This all sucked.

“...And why are we destroying my door with pink and blue duct tape?” 

“Luhan's idea” 

“Oh” Baekhyun didn't care if this Luhan guy was his roommate or not, there was no way they were keeping the door looking like a cotton candy sanctuary. 

“All done!!” Luhan screamed happily, backing away from the door. “What do you think?”  
Luhan nods toward Baekhyun. 

“I think it's ugly!” Lay yelled from his spot on the floor. 

“No one asked you!” Luhan stuck his tongue out at the other frowning, only to quickly look back up smiling.

“It’s…” Baekhyun started. “Um….”

You can't be mean.

“... Interesting? Maybe a little to pink and… Sparkly” Baekhyun motioned to the sparkling blue taped around the peep hole of the door.

“You don't like sparkles?” Luhan tilted his head. “I thought you would” 

“Why would yo-”

“Your kinda covered from head to toe in pink sparkles right now” Kyungsoo supplied from next to him. “Sooo…?”

Shit. Baekhyun had forgot. 

“I had an accident!” Baekhyun raises his hands. Everyone just looks at him confused. “Not that kind of accident!” He quickly pulls his hands back down. “I just… tripped.”

“And you managed to completely cover yourself?”

“Yeah…?” It was a long story, and Baekhyun wasn’t really in the mood to explain. 

“Well!” Minseok claps his hands, ignoring Baekhyun’s sparkle issue. “Now that we’re done, I’m leaving! See you later Luhan!”

“Same!” Kyungsoo laughed.

“Wait for me!!” Lay hobbled up off the ground, racing to catch up with the other two. 

All three of them had quickly sauntered down the hall and into another dorm room.

Luhan continued to stand there smiling, and Baekhyun continued to stand there feeling very, very awkward. 

“We can go in I guess.” Luhan laughed quietly. He went and grabbed the handle and quickly yanked the door open, stepping inside. 

Well… At least that's what was supposed to happen. Instead when Luhan went to open the door, his arm was met with a tension. Luhan pulled again. And again. “There's tape in the crease!” He giggled “It won't…” He took a break to pull again “open!” 

Baekhyun stood there for a few minutes quietly watching as his roommate manically attacked the door from every angle, aggressively pulling and pushing the handle up and down. Baekhyun wasn't sure how much sidekicks would do for opening the door either. 

“Arghhujjjjjaaaaaa!!!” Luhan let out a battle scream before kicking it several times. This guy was crazy. Baekhyun finally cracked at that and started to laugh uncontrollably.

This is ridiculous.

“Here let me help you!” Baekhyun says through giggles as he moves over to the door. 

Both are pulling at the door, but at this rate the door is never getting open. For one, they’re both too high on laughing to actually be of any use, falling all over each other. And secondly, manically attacking a door is actually all of fun, Baekhyun finds. 

Maybe a roommate wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of the next chapter done... should I update tonight?? Or wait for tomorrow?


	4. Pink Flying Ninja Squirrels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter was a lot harder to write than I thought i would be, but it's finally done! Tell me what you think :)

“Don't work too hard!” Sehun shouted as Suho tucked into his dorm. 

“Shhhhh!” Kai mocked “You might wake the dragon!” He giggled at his joke about Suho’s roommate, also known bad boy, all evil, Kris. 

Well, actually that wasn’t his name, but nobody in the whole school knew his real name, so everybody just called him Kris. He’d never said if he liked being called that or not, so everyone just kept with it. Everyone needs a name. Even the bad boy that never talks.

Sehun just rolled his eyes. Sure there was a lot of bad rumors floating around about him on campus, but Sehun liked to give the guy some credit, because for one, Sehun never trusted any rumors, (He doesn't enjoy getting mixed up in all the gossip) and two…

“He’s not a dragon!” Tao retorted back, like he did every time Kris was ever insulted. “You don't even know him, you don't even know what you’re saying, honestly I can't…”

Sehun let his thoughts drift in order to block out the continuing ramblings of Tao. It had become such an occurring thing, he had gotten used to it now. Although Sehun wasn't sure what his friend saw in the bad boy besides leather jackets, (He wasn’t even sure if Tao actually knew the guy in person either) he still supported him all the way, but listening to full on speeches about some irrelevant person’s glory… Sehun wasn't that good of a friend. 

“Ok!” Kai raised his hands up in defeat “you’re right, I'm wrong, Kris is an angle, excuseee me!” 

“Hmp” Tao grunted clearly not satisfied with the answer. “Whatever, go do your homework.”

“Homework? Nah, I'm thinking of sticking with you guys, cus’ food sounds really good right now!”

“Kai, you just ate?”

“Chicken!” Kai exclaimed, ignoring Chen’s comment “Let get chicken!!!”

“No.”

“But please I-”

“No way in hell.”

“But I-”

“I’m not buying you anything!”

“But you’re my hyung!”

“Don’t care.”

“Pleas-”

“-See you guys!” Sehun waves heading in the opposite way down the corridor towards his dorm. He can faintly hear his friends still bickering behind him. Sighing, he runs a hand over his face. These people were going to give him a migraine! Why was he even friends with them in the first place?

Sehun makes a turn around the corner of his dorm hallway, his ears perking up curiously as he hears a noise faintly resembling some sort of wild animal.

Now generally, when turning the corner and making his way to his dorm he would expect to see nothing more than a few students filing from and to dorm doors, and the long boring hallway itself. But… 

... Other stuff can happen to he supposes…. 

Like flying boys with pink hair. Like flying boys with pink hair, karate attacking a dorm door. While squealing like a psychotic squirrel. 

What. The. Actual. Hell?!

At first Sehun is a little scared to approach, because right now he can't tell if the creature blocking his way to his dorm room is harmful or not. His instincts aren't going with the latter.

That guy literally just made a war cry at a door. A door. 

Sehun didn't want to imagine what might happen to him if he upset the boy.

As he get closer he can now tell there is another boy too. This one is also pink, but a bit more sparkly. Sehun squints, for some reason said sparkle boy seems familiar. Where do I know him from? Was he in my arts class? Or maybe i’ve just seen him in the halls?... Oh. The halls.

Sehun laughs a little to himself as the realization dawns on him. It was that weird kid from before, the one Chanyeol had nearly trampled to death, and was now… Laughing maniacally while slamming himself into a door?

The world has officially gone crazy. 

“Umm” Sehun clears his throat as he approaches, watching amused and slightly scared as both look up shocked.

Sehun’s pretty sure he was supposed to say something cool after that, but whatever he had in mind is long forgotten. Because that pink squirrel ninja from before is none other than the gorgeous Luhan, and Sehun thinks he might just die.


	5. Quick Lu pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil' something to set a hella bad clif hanger. Enjoy

LUHAN

Sure, running into doors while screeching like a dinosaur was fun, but Oh Sehun, now that was something else.

Luhan’s not sure how long he and his new roommate (whom he has officially decided he loves for eternity and beyond) have been acting like monkeys in the hall, but he hadn't really ever thought about anyone walking by during their… escapade. 

Especially not Oh Sehun.


	6. Annoying how cute he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, I was traveling a lot, but the next chapter is ready, so here ya go! Btw hunhannnn YASSS

SEHUN

Sehun clears his throat again awkwardly. Luhans looking at him like he’s better than Sehun and that's making him nervous. The boy is actually glaring at him now.

Shit.

No matter how cute this boy was, Sehun couldn't let his guard down. He had a reputation to keep and…. yeah, stuff.

Sehun decides to ignore the adorable pink haired boy standing in front of him and let's his eyes drift over to the shorter of the too. Sparkle boy. Game plan.

“Hey I remember you!” Sehun shouted suddenly pointing at the smaller boy.

“Probably not, he just got her-” 

“That was so funny!” Sehun continued, ignoring Luhan. “And the pink sparkles!”

God I sound so stupid.

“Um” The boy said blushing a little.

“What’s your name?”

“It’s Baekh-”

“I was talking to him.”

“Byun Baekhyun.” The boy mumbles shyly.

“Cool” Sehun says, not really caring, because Luhan just came to stand next to him and holy shiet! 

“I’m-” He starts, trying to keep the convo up.

“Oh Sehun” Luhan says. He’s touching me now. “Yes, we knowww. Now go into your dorm where no one can see you!”

“So you know my name?” Sehun raises an eyebrow. 

He knows my name.

“Just leaveeeee” Luhan's got both his hands on him, one on his shoulder and the other on his stomach, and this would be cute and all if he wasn't pushing him away.

“What are you guys even doing?” Sehun says pushing back against the boy. “Is that…. Is that tape on your door?” 

“Yes. Go awayyyyy!”

“Why? You don't like me? What's the tape there for anyway?” Sehun's struggling now, damn this boy was strong.

Luhan looks up at him. They stare for a few seconds, but it quickly gets weird, so Sehun gives a little shove, pushing the cute boy off of him. If his heart beated any faster he was pretty sure it would explode. 

His head is light and he’s pretty sure the only thing he wants to do at the moment is hug the boy he just pushed away. 

What was wrong with him? 

Sehun wasn't cuddly. He wasn't cuddly and he definitely didn't like hugs. 

That stupid Luhan. Why the hell was he so cute anyway?? Wasn't that illegal or something??

Sehun felt a heat raise to his cheeks, and fearing that the other boy would see him blushing, he stepped around him to talk to the other boy as a distraction.

“Did you think Chanyeol was going to kiss you?” Sehun went on back to Baekhyun. What was he doing? 

“Who?-”

“The guy who fell on you today”

“Oh”

“Someone fell on you?!”

“Uhmm….”

“He tried to kiss you?! Wait who?!” It was obvious Luhan didn't quite know what was going on.

“I thought he was going to too!” Sehun just couldn't shut himself up. 

He was going to talk to them as long as possible, something about being in the pink haired boy’s attention was addicting.

“But actually, he was just going to….” Sehun leaned close to Luhan, smirking as the boy stiffened. 

“...Get a piece of confetti out of his hair” He finished by flicking a piece of Luhan’s pink hair behind the boy's ear.

Slowly he steps back, noticing how the boys eyes go wide with anger, his face slightly flushed. This was great. 

“Come on!” Luhan grabbed Baekhyun's hand, still glaring at Sehun. Both turned and made their way back down the corridor, knocked on a door, and slid into the dorm room, not even giving Sehun a glance. Well at least Luhan didn't. 

That Baekhyun guy seemed quite startled and confused.

Sehun looked over at Luhan's dorm door, and deciding it needed a bit more tape, went into his dorm room to look for some.


	7. Love and hate are the closest emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Here's this.

LUHAN 

“Aahughhhhhh!!!” Luhan whined as he slammed his way past Kyungsoo into the dorm room. 

“What is it this time?” Minseok immediately asks, not even taking his eyes of the book in his hands. 

“Maybe he’s finally recognized his true gender.” Lay laughs.

“Haha maybe” Minseok smiles.

“Will you guys shut up for once!” Luhan cries plopping down on the room’s rugged leather couch dramatically. “Sometimes there are more important things than how pretty I am!”

“Like what?” Kyungsoo yawns shutting the door behind Baekhyun who shyly walks in.

“Like assholes.”

“What assholes? You?” Lay asks Luhan.

“No! Oh Sehun that's who!” 

The whole room goes silent as each of the boys look around at each other. Suddenly everyone erupts in laughter. What was so funny?

Well everyone except Baekhyun. Luhan remembers to thank him for that later, because this is serious business.

“Guysseesssss” Luhan slumps even deeper into the couch. “Seriously he is SO evil! He was making fun of me! And got in my face and then…and then…wait a minute!” 

Luhan suddenly pounces up off the couch like some sort of cat, and sprints over to Baekhyun. 

“Who was he talking about?!” Luhan demanded.

“I… What?” 

“Baekhyun tell me who kissed you!” Luhan squealed shaking the other boy’s shoulders.

“Wait someone kissed Baekhyun?” Minseok looked up from his book. 

“Get some!” Lay hollered.

“ Who was it?” Kyungsoo popped an eyebrow.

“Stop shaking me! No one kissed me stupid!” Baekhyun pushed Luhan off. 

“Well then what was Sehun talking about?” 

“Does this have to do with all the sparkles?” 

“Probably”

“Thought so I-”

“No one kissed me!” Baekhyun yelled again. “Seriously, I just got ran over and sparkle showered, that's all!”

“No kissing?”

“No.”

“So who ran over you?” Minseok asked confused. “Was it with a car? You still look pretty alive… I mean…?”

“No… They sorta ran into me… Like with their legs and stuff… I guess…”

“Do you know who?”

“Um… Some Chanyo guy..?”

“Oh” Luhan laughed. “Park Chanyeol? Yeah that idiot would, but he ran over you? Oh my babyyyyy!” Luhan threw himself back at Baekhyun and started caressing his head. No one was going to hurt his new found best friend.

“I'm fine”

“I swear to god I’ll never forgive him!”

“Yup.” Baekhyun sighed.

“Soooo” Lay stretched back onto his bed. “Sehun huh? Luhan?” 

“What?” Luhan turned to look at his friend.

“You totally like him.”

“I what?”

“Oh he's definitely in love. No doubt.” Minseok laughed

What the hell were they going on about?  
Me? Like Oh Sehun? Never.

“You guys are idiots.” Luhan stated calmly lying down on the couch. “It's clearly a hate relationship.” He had no doubt. 

“Hate love relationship you mean?” Lay snickers.

“Yeah that's right, Sehun better love me and my glorious ass!” 

“So you want him to like you?” Kyungsoo shoots back.

“And who says you have a glorious ass?”

“I want everyone to like me. And everyone knows I have a nice ass”

“Suree.”

“I don't care what you guys say, I don't like him.” 

There was no way in hell.

. . .

“Soo are you guys gonna like…” Kyungsoo started as he slid himself into his bed. It was starting to get late, and he needed at least two hours of sleep for the upcoming school day. “...Leave sometime soon?”

“Preferably before midnight?” Lay added yawning.

Luhan looked up from his phone, which he had been paying on for over three hours, trying to avoid any more talk of a DEFINITELY evil boy that was sooo not cute, and had an ugly name like Oh Sehun. Ugh. Luhan hated him. 

“You're gonna make us leave?!”

“Hmmm….” Kyungsoo thought. “Only you.”

“What?! What about Baekhyun?! What about Minseok?! Why only me?!”

“Minseok has a horrible roommate, we wouldn't be friends if we didn't let him stay every once and awhile.” Lay looked over at the now asleep boy on the couch, who Baekhyun had cutely cuddled next to, fast asleep as well. 

“And we wouldn't force Baekhyun to sleep in the same room with you!”

“Hey!-”

“Shh” Kyungsoo glared. “Don't wake them!”

“I can't even get in my room!”

“Why not?”

“Because the tapeeee!” Luhan whined. 

“Ha!”

“Your problem.”

“Good night.” Lay rolled over in his bed and reached for the light switch. The room was suddenly surrounded by dark, the only sounds, small breaths from the boys.

“Guyssssss!” Luhan yelled angrily at the shadows. No one answered. “I hate you!” He growled before stomping childishly to the door and throwing himself out into the cold hall. 

I hate my friends.

Where was he going to sleep?! This was so unfair. Luhan quickly marched his way down the long corridor towards his door. There wasn't that much tape on the door. He could easily pull it off. He just wasn't being very serious before.

Today was supposed to be a good day, he was supposed to have a new roommate it was supposed to be fun. But apparently not, because his friends have officially stolen his new roommate, and it was a bad hair day and stupid Oh Sehun! (Ok so maybe not much has happened today, but making his life seem miserable was making Luhan feel slightly better for some reason) But god! Luhan was so done with the day! 

As Luhan made his way up to his door, thinking about whether or not he’d need a pair of scissors or not to get all the tape door, looking up, Luhan realized he was going to need more than a pair of scissors to get into his dorm. Maybe a chainsaw.

Instead of the pink and blue mess that Luhan had left behind, there was now a completely different color of tape covering his door. 

About seven new layers of grey silver duct tape was covering everything. You couldn't even get to the handle let alone the rest of the door. What in the hell was he supposed to do with that?! 

“Who the hell would-?!” Luhan paused half sentence, swiftly turning around to glare at the door directly across from his. 

Oh. Fucking. Sehun. 

I'm gonna kill him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Are the characters any good? What about the chapters themselves? (I suck at writing ik 


	8. Ketchup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunhan yasss. This fic is outa control. Idk what I'm doin, so here's this for ya enjoyment!

SEHUN

It was exactly five minutes to midnight when Sehun heard the screams. It was exactly four minutes to twelve when the knocking on his door started. 

“Sehun! Oh Sehun!” Luhan screamed fists banging on the door. “Get your ass out here! I know you're in there!” 

Sehun laughed, nothing was better than having the one and only Luhan yelling at your door in the middle of the night. 

“I know you're in there!” Luhan repeated for the hundredth time. “I can hear you breathing! You’re… Are you LAUGHING?!.... You are in there! Come out you fuck’n noodle!” 

Sehun couldn't stop laughing this was just too good. 

“ I was sleeping!” (He wasn't) Sehun yelled at the door, holding in another laugh.

“Good! Wake the hell up!”

“Go awayyyy!” Sehun mocked whining.

“Open this door now!!!” 

“I'm tireddd.” Sehun forced a yawn. “Come back later.” 

“I hate you! I hate you you stupid, spoiled, ugly ass, noodle with ketchup!” Luhan yelled through the door. Sehun wasn't really sure if that was supposed to be an insult. “I hate ketchup!” Luhan squealed.

Sehun thought Luhan was adorable.

“Arrrrrhhhgggg!!” Luhan let out one last scream before going silent. Sehun sat listening quietly for any other noise. Nothing came from the other side of the door. 

Did he leave? 

Sehun hopped up from where he was comfortably lying on his bed and made his way to the door, cautiously opening it. 

When he looked out into the hall he was slightly surprised to see it empty. He had thought that Luhan would have lasted longer. 

‘Lasted longer’.

Sehun snorted at his joke, only to quickly scream in pain as something hit him in the side of the face. 

“Ow!” 

Sehun looked up to see Luhan coming from behind the open door with six rolls of duct tape in hand. Before Sehun could tell what was going on, the pink haired boy threw another one, this one hitting Sehun hard in the arm. 

“Ah!”

There was some scrambling and pushing and suddenly Luhan had him in a headlock and Sehun was frantically clawing at the other boys face. Sehun turned Luhan around and grabbed him by the waist, pulling both boys on the ground. 

In between Luhan trying to rip Sehun's nose off, and Sehun pulling on Luhan's ears, there was a small little click noise.

Both boys looked up from tearing each other's faces off to see that the door had closed. 

“Shit” Sehun mumbled under Luhan. “No no no!” The door had just closed. Sehun’s key was in the room. Now he was locked out. The only way he could get in now was Chanyeol, and Sehun hadn't seen him since the glitter incident. Great. 

“Ha!” Luhan chirped, getting up off of the other boy. He looked way to happy. “That's what you get!”

“What's wrong with you?!” Sehun fixed his hair. “You nearly ripped my head off!” 

“Oh trust me! That's not the least I could do, you deserved way worse than that for today.”

“I literally haven't done anything.”

“Yeah ok” Luhan crosses his arms as if thinking.

“And what are we going to do now huh?! We’re locked out!”

“No thanks to you.”

“You don't even know me.” 

“I know you and your group of friends are all complete idiot self obsessed assholes.”

“You don't know anything.” 

“Well… I know I hate you.”

“Hey!”

Sehun glared as the other boy took off his jacket, rolled it in a ball, and throws it on the floor…? 

“What are you doing?”

“Going to sleep.” Luhan said calmly. Sehun watched as the boy quickly sat and the laid down resting his head on the ‘pillow’. 

“Here?”

“Mm” Luhan hummed. He had already closed his eyes, body curled up, and had a smirk of accomplishment on his face. 

Sehun reminded himself to never mess with Luhan again. No matter how cute he was, he could definitely still do harm. Like beheading him. That seriously hurt. 

Still though, today had been a pretty successful day, it being the first day he actually talked to Luhan. Sehun had always had a hard time talking to cute boys, but so far, he’d like to think he was doing a good job. But the more he thought about it…. Maybe not. 

“Idiot.” Sehun whispered as he set up camp on the other side of the hallway. Sleep sounded really good, even if it was on the floor.

Sehun still couldn't get rid of the sensation in his stomach. Or the light headedness either. 

Sehun wondered why Luhan disliked him so much, he hadn't ever done anything. Well nothing besides what he’d done today. But he hadn't even talked to the boy until today! How could Luhan hate him already?

“Jerk.” 

Sehun rolled over at the whisper, to see Luhan, eyes closed, mouth at a slight frown and concentration written all over the boy’s face. What could he be thinking about so hard? 

Smiling slightly, Sehun comfied himself on the floor, shut his eyes and went to sleep, vowing that Luhan would one day be at least his friend. 

Someone that cute couldn't not be in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave thoughts and comments! Tell me what you guys think!


	9. Lu short pov

LUHAN

I don't like him. I don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moouwahahaha what's gonna happen??


	10. Apologize?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Here's the next chapter: What's Chanyeol up to?

YEOL

Chanyeol wakes up in the art room. At first he’s not so sure what he’s doing there, but then immediately remembers when he spots the card on the table, that he had been lying on. 

. . .

He had spent a good two hours last afternoon just trying to clean up the hallway he ‘destroyed’. Throughout the entire process muttering curses to his friends. Suho and Sehun especially.

Chanyeol didn't know why he was friends with them in the first place, neither fit under that category. Suho was like Chanyeol's second mother, and Sehun treated him like his own personal slave most times. Ok so maybe he was using a little over exaggeration, but Chanyeol had to do chores, and he was mad, and lonely and had every right to!

And no matter how Chanyeol was feeling, they were his friends, and he sorta did ruin their project, so he was gonna make them happy and clean the mess, and apologize to the cute short boy. Perfect. How hard could it be?

He thought that it really wouldn't be any harder than a sponge and a few scrubs here and there. He had been wrong though, because apparently it takes more than some water, soap and scrubbing to take glitter glue out of a carpet. 

It's especially hard to clean a carpet while dozens of other students keep walking over it every five minutes. 

In the end, Chanyeol had decided to give up and cover his tracks by discretely flipping over the carpet. No one would ever notice. 

By the time he was finished with that, he was exhausted and figured a nap wouldn't hurt. At first he was going to go back to his dorm, but there was a chance Sehun was going to be there.

And being the asswhole of a bestfriend that he is, would probably drag Chanyeol back out to the glitter scene and make him do it right. All while slurping on a bubble tea.   
That was something Sehun would definitely do. 

So along with his better judgement Chanyeol chose to skip his dorm and go straight to the lounges. No one was ever there at this time of day, and even if there was someone, it's not like Chanyeol cared if anyone saw him sleeping or not. 

It was about five in the afternoon, and if Chanyeol could get in at least an hour or two of sleep before heading back to his dorm, it just might make his day. Let's do this!

He quickly made it out of the dorm building and across campus to the lounge, careful not to run into any of his friends. They wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

As he had expected, the lounge was practically empty. So without another thought he threw himself onto one of the big couches in the center of the room and went to sleep.

It’s a bit past midnight when he finally wakes up, realizing something. One, he slept really really late. And two...

...He forgot about the apology! Suho would kill him if hadn’t at least attempted at coming up with a plan for an apology. But knowing Suho, he probably wouldn't be pleased at all unless he had actually already apologized.

Why was life so unfair? All he wanted to do was sleep. 

He didn't even know the guy! He was the new kid right? So no one knew him. How in the hell was he supposed to apologize to a person he knew nothing about! Maybe something like…

‘Hi I'm sorry I ran over you, sorry.  
P.s: you’re cute.  
P.p.s: I'm sorry’

No that wouldn't work, Chanyeol really wasn't good at this apology thing. Not when it was made a big deal like this anyway...

Also, before the apologizing part, Chanyeol would actually have to find the guy! He could be in any one of the dorms on campus, or possibly didn't even stay on campus! How was he going to apologize if he could even find him?? This was beginning to feel like one big treasure hunt.

Chanyeol was so going to get back his friends for leaving him to do this alone in the middle of the night. 

Friends were stupid. Who needed friends? Not Chanyeol! 

Grumpily he made his way back across campus, and into the art rooms. You could always find a good idea in one of the art rooms.

By the end of the night, or early morning, since he didn't get to sleep till two, Chanyeol had come up with the idea of making a card, and had messily thrown one together, before passing out. 

Chanyeol didn't even understand why he had to apologize to glitter boy (he had taken to calling him that), when technically it was all his fault! He was the one sitting in the middle of the hallway! Chanyeol didn't see him apologizing! This whole thing was really just annoying.

Annoying friends, and annoying glitter boy. 

. . . 

Forgetting about the whole ‘glitter meets carpet incident’, Chanyeol sleepily headed for his dorm. The first day of school started in less than two hours and Chanyeol really needed some sleep elsewhere than a stiff couch or an art table. 

But as Chanyeol turned the corner to his dorm, looking up, he realized that he wasn't the only one who hadn't slept comfortably last night. 

Confused, he walked up to see his best friend asleep on the floor outside their dorm door, cuddling with someone. And with closer inspection, Chanyeol saw that the someone was no other than Luhan. 

Luhan, the cute boy Sehun had been going on and on about all summer. Chanyeol frowned. There was no way in hell his best friend had been off snuggling while Chanyeol had spent all night dealing with this shit! What the heck?!

At first Chanyeol was a bit curious as of why the two boys had chosen the hallway of all places to cuddle, and then along with the taped door across the hallway, he was even more so. 

But none of that mattered really. Because this was an opportune moment! Chanyeol rarely managed to get hold of leeway in his best friend, and here it was! 

This was just too good. Chanyeol could probably get Sehun to do anything with a photo of this scene. Chanyeol was finally going to put the Oh mighty Sehun back into his place. 

Holding in a laugh, Chanyeol swiftly takes out his phone and snaps a few picks. This was all so exciting. 

Then, after watching for another moment decides that they both just looked way to happy. 

Chanyeol puts his hand in his pocket to grab his door key, and carefully stepping over the aliged couple, opens his door. Right before shutting the door completely behind himself, he lets out a scream. 

He giddily makes his way across the room and into his bed, giggling to himself as he hears the commotion coming from outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you thought if your not to shy; I'd really appreciate some feedback.


	11. Luhan's noisy af and Kris?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, so now we get to see what happens to hunhan after Chanyeol crashed the slumber party! ~ it's a BAEK pov tho cus he's literally disappeared for the last few chapters and it was needed. Kris to tho... Les see what happens

BAEK

“Ahh!!”

Baekhyun shrieked as he fell off the couch he had recently been sleeping on. He looked up to see the face of a shocked Minseok, clutching on to the throw pillows for dear life.

“What was that?” Minseok asked sitting up suddenly.

“What was wh-?” Baekhyun was cut off by a loud shout coming from outside the door. Groaning Baekhyun sat up too. More screaming? Seriously?

It was coming from the hallway in the other side of the door, and who ever it was, they weren't happy.

“You pervert!” Someone screamed. Baekhyun tilted his head. Didn't he know that voice? He was sure he knew it from somewhere…

“Why the hell am I the pervert?!” Someone else yelled back. “You're the one who-”

“Oh my GAUD!” Whoever it was it sounded like they were borderline to murdering someone. “Good bye! I'm not TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE!!!”

“Wait just a minute!!!”

Baekhyun was positive he knew these voices. Who they belonged to… he just couldn't seem to remember.

“Shut the hell upp!” Baekhyun looked over towards Lay’s bed to see the unicorn lover roll deeper into his pillow, whining. “Why is he _always_ so loudd!”

“Can't get one day of sleep around here.” Minseok flopped back down on the pillow. The arguing from the other side of the hall continued.

“Seriously…”

“That fucking idiot!” Kyungsoo grumbled under his breath, getting up from his bed and stomping towards the door. Baekhyun followed him, interested as to what was going on, and what the very angry person in front of him would do about it.

Baekhyun would have never guessed Kyungsoo could be this scary at first glance, it was almost like he was a completely different person. Like a spawn of satan… or something…

That idea kinda scared Baekhyun, so he quickly got rid of it. There was no way…

Just then, Baekhyun watched as the short boy swung open the door with full force, sending it slamming into the wall loudly. He quickly stormed out of the room and down the hall.

Wincing, Baekhyun followed.

Oh.

That's who it was! Obviously. How had not realized? Baekhyun nearly laughed as he saw his roommate and that Sehun dude being pushed apart by another student.

“Hey!” Luhan screamed trying to get past the taller boy in his way. “I didn't even get to hit him! Get out of the way!!”

Sehun just stood there smirking happily as he watched the pink haired boy's attempts. “Thanks Kris.”

Kyungsoo stops halfway down the hall, seeing that there were more people in the hall than just Luhan. After shooting some of the deadliest glares Baekhyun had ever seen, the boy promptly turns around walking past Baekhyun and back to the dorm, mumbling something about murdering someone.

Kyungsoo for sure could be a very scary person, Baekhyun promised to keep that in mind for the future.

“Hey.” He said calmly stepping up to stand next to his roommate. It didn't matter, the scene continued to play as if Baekhyun wasn't even there.

“Get out of here Kris! This isn't any of your business anyway!” Luhan ignored Baekhyun and continued to scream at the taller boy… What was his name again?

“I don't care about that or whatever, I just need to talk to Sehun, so get lost!” The guy named Kris shouted back, looking down at Baekhyun curiously as to ask ‘What the hell are you doing here?’ Or 'Who the hell are you?'

Baekhyun had never seen this ‘Kris’ guy before, but even if he had only been around for a few days, he had already heard about him.

Kris, the ‘bad boy gang millionaire womanizer’. That was one of the rumors he’d heard. Or Kris, the ‘Weird goofball loser of an idiot who never talks.’ Baekhyun wasn't sure which to believe, or if he should believe any of them at all.

But either way, why would a shady guy like Kris want to talk to Sehun?

Baekhyun was no Sherlock, but he could tell they weren't close friends from the shocked expression on Sehun’s face.

“You want to talk to him?” Luhan gawked.

“You want to talk to me?”

“Yes! So can you please stop sticking your fingers up my nose GAUD!”

“You’re not gonna ask him out right?” Luhan said quickly pulling on Kris’ jacket arm. Baekhyun frowns , it was sad how obvious his friend was making himself. But at the same time… Just a little funny.

“..um-”

Maybe Luhan really did like Sehu-

“-Because he’s not even cute!” Luhan points a finger accusingly at Sehun.

“Why would you want to go out with that?”

Yeah… Or Maybe not.

“Hey!” Sehun frowned. “What's so bad about me?”

“For one your ugly face!”

“Well at least I don't look like a girl!”

“Well at least I look like something other than… than…” Luhan was gonna lose this. He was already loosing. “...You!”

“What? That doesn't even make sense!”

“Uhyeah it does!”

“Noooo.”

“Yeah….”

“It doesn-”

“OK!” Both look up to where Kris is standing arms crossed, looking very annoyed. Even Baekhyun is intimidated and he wasn't the one being glared at. “You guys can finish this little flirt session later, I’m NOT going to ask him out...” Kris says distastefully. “...But I gotta talk to you” He says looking at Sehun. “So come on!”

Baekhyun watches as a surprised looking Sehun is grabbed by the wrist and pulled down the hall and around the corner.

People seemed to come and go so fast around this school, there for two seconds of the drama then whooshh, gone. It was gonna take Baekhyun a little while to get used to.

“You have fun with that!” Luhan angrily yells at the empty hallway. “And we weren’t FLIRtinG!!”

Baekhyun looked over at his friend, who appeared to be actually genuinely mad.

“IT’s CaLLeD AsSasinATION!!!” Luhan shouted. “Go DiE OH SEhuN!!”

And maybe a little embarrassed too? Baekhyun couldn't tell if that was blush, or just the glow from the pink hair…

“Go die.” Luhan mumbled grumpily, mostly to himself, crossing his arms, making his slightly resemble an upset toddler.

...He wondered what Sehun did to make Luhan dislike him this much.

“Why are you so mad anyway?” Baekhyun asked confused.

What could have possibly happened? Nothing too bad right? Because from what Baekhyun’s seen, Luhan could be quite a drama queen. So he could be overreact-

“Nothing! I just hate himmmm!!!” Luhan loudly sighs, stepping past Baekhyun down the hall, flipping his hair as he went. “I hate you Oh Sehun!!”

Baekhyun smiled, although he wasn't exactly sure what had happened between the two boys…

“I HAYTE YOU!!!”

..He knew it couldn't have been too serious…

“Dun dun Dun da BURM BURM BURM DUN DUN DUN DUN dun Doin!! Dannanann na erh erg erg Ugh!”

...Now that Luhan was back to his loud childish self, less of an angry glint in his eyes and more of a crazy one…

“I DON’t NeED YoU!!!”

…And as weird as he was…

“HATe!!!”

…Baekhyun liked that Luhan.

“BIETCHH!!” The boy finishes his serenade suddenly, proudly spinning around the hall a few times just as he reaches Lay’s and Kyungsoo’s dorm door. Baekhyun giggled quietly to himself.

“So!” Luhan chirps smiling back at Baekhyun before pulling both of them into the dorm. “Who’s FREAKING eXCITeD for the first day of SCHOOLLL!!” He squeals stepping into the foyer.

“Shut up god damn it!” All three boys in the room snap back.

Defiantly crazy indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly idek rly :/
> 
> But who got that 4minuet ref? (Kinda sorta) it seemed essential.
> 
> Anywho, lemme know what u guys think and if u have any suggestions I'm always open for commentary. Till nxt time ;)


	12. Damn I'm Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAGAUD! I feel like I haven't updated in like 30 yrs (it's actually just been a few days) BUT STILL! 
> 
> Sorry this so long :0 this is mostly just a talking scene so we'll see...

SEHUN

“Hey slow down will you?!?” Sehun shouted to the figure in front of him who was harshly pulling him forward and down the halls of the dorm building.

This was all very confusing. Although Sehun had known the guy since first year, he hadn't really talked to him before, unless it was in class, which nearly never happened.

Sehun didn't know anything about Kris besides rumors he’d heard, and that his friend Tao was overly protective of him. Why would Kris possibly need to talk to him??

Was he going to abduct him? Was that what was happening?! Sehun started to hyperventilate. Kris was going to murder him! That was it. He was dead.

He was still being dragged to who knows where. Shit. What was he going to do? Sehun had never been abducted before, let alone by a gang leader. Shit, shit, shit.

_I've got to escape while I can._

“Hey!” Sehun said a little louder this time, pulling back until his wrist was released from the tight grip. _Ha! I'm free… Now I just have to run…_

Kris quickly turned around, and Sehun stepped back expecting to see him angry or upset, but instead, the guy just looked out right terrified. Isn't that what Sehun was supposed to be feeling right now? Not Kris… “Uhh…” He mumbled looking down to his shoes.

What was he so nervous about? And also he was NERVOUS? The great and powerful school ruling bad boy, Kris was nervous?

Sehun just had to tell Tao all about this! He would die knowing how pathetic Kris looked right now.

Realizing that he was in no real danger, Sehun took a deep breath and hopped into what he called his ‘cool mode’. Chanyeol said that it made him look constipated, but it had never once let Sehun down. It was his go to.

“Was there something you wanted to talk about, or… Should I just go…?” Sehun twisted himself so he was facing, ready to walk back down the hall.

“No wait!” Kris shrieked. Was his voice an octave higher or was it just Sehun? “Here…  
I… Can you?... I mean…” He was just a stuttering mess. Sehun nearly laughed, Kris was definitely not who he was cut out to be.

“Dude.” Sehun said leaning against the wall, mentally patting himself on the shoulder for using such a cool word. “I have no idea what you're saying.” He was exhausted and really really just wanted this over with now. Honestly, what could Kris want?

“Here!” Kris shoved what looked like to be a science homework into Sehun's face. Sehun took it reluctantly and looked it over. Wasn't this homework from a sophomore class? Sophomore… as in last year…?

“This is a homework assignment?”

“Yes.”

“From last year?”

“Mmhhmp” Kris was trying but failing to look confident. It was almost enough to make Sehun laugh.

“And what do you want me to-”

“It's his, can you give it back to him.” Kris said rather quickly yet shyly.

“Who’s…?” Sehun flipped the page over to see none other than Tao’s name written at the top of the page. What in the hell?

“Can you give it back to him?” Kris repeated.

“A science homework.” Sehun stated amazed. “From last year! You want me to give this to him!”

“Well… Yeah, I borrowed it so…”

“It's been a whole summer!” Sehun exclaimed.

“I know but…”

“Wow.” Sehun laughed. “Yeah ok’ I’ll return it to him… But… like why?”

“Why?”

“Yeah why?”

“Just cus.” Kris shrugged blushing. Sehun would have never guessed he was such a softie. Seriously he thinks he's going to be sick.

“Ok…?” This was all really weird. “Why can't you just give it to him?”

“You know what! nevermind!” Kris’ words were almost too fast to understand. “You're right, this is stupid, I don't know what I was thinking!”

“Wai-”

“Ok thanks!” Kris snacked the homework back out of Sehun’s hands. “And sorry!” He said before quickly bowing.

Did Kris… Just bow at him?

“Wait are you sure?”

“Yup! I'm just gonna go now…” Kris slowly started to back away from where Sehun was standing. His face was as red as a tomato.

“Wait a minute! What is all this for?!”

“Jus cus.” Kris sighed, walking away and around the corner, quietly mumbling another “sorry.” Just like that. He was gone, like he was never there. Seriously. What. The. Fuck?!

“What the hell just happened?” Sehun asked himself. Why in the world would Kris have Tao's homework from a year ago? And what the heck was with returning it now?? Or… Not returning it?

Sehun didn't know what Kris was up to, but he asked him to return the meaningless piece of paper to Tao, and then took it back, and casually sauntered away. Again, what the hell?!

Should he at least tell Tao? He wasn't really sure. On one hand Kris could have been just messing with him, but there was also possibly the chance that Kris liked Tao. Or maybe… Sehun didn't really know.

Maybe he’ll tell him. Maybe he won't. Doesn't matter either way, Sehun wasn't really a part of what was going on between the two, if anything at all was. It was none of business.

But why did he have to get dragged in then?! Ugh. This was so annoying, thinking about things he didn't really have to be thinking about.

But really considering that Sehun could be in the hospital right now rather than healthy and alive, due to a certain pink haired boy's temper; he was slightly thankful for Kris’ surprise interruption, he just wished it would have come with a little less drama.

Sighing tiredly, Sehun made his way down the hall towards his dorm. Maybe Chanyeol  
would be nice enough to let him in. They were best friends after all. Right?

As he walks he lets his mind drift to the night before. Him and Luhan. Luhan and him. It just seemed right in Sehun's mind. I mean maybe he was a little biased by the huge crush he’d had on the boy since first year, but Sehun really didn’t care! If Sehun thought it was right, then it was right.

Also he still couldn't figure out why Luhan hated him so much. He didn’t ever remember doing anything that could have been insulting to the boy, he was pretty sure yesterday was the first he’d ever actually talked to him. Whatever it was, he was going to have to figure out a way around it, Luhan was going to like him. Whether he wanted to or not.

Smiling slightly to himself, Sehun knocks his fingers on the door, smiling even more when it opens, and he’s let inside. This was just the start of what was going to be a great year!

Or at least that's what he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lately I've been doing this thing called DYING because bts' FUCKN MV THEY DROPPED SO UNEXPECTEDLY!! LiKe HolY Shiet! 
> 
> Any one else an ARMY?


	13. Sick as a goose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Kai pov. Heyyyy...I have no idea what I'm doing... But Tao is so childish and cute ^~^

KAI

“Ugh” Kai moaned, rolling deeper into his bed as his alarm went off. Was it morning already? It barely felt like he got any sleep at all. Kai hated mornings. And he defiantly hated school. And today was school. The first day of school not to mention. Yay.

The alarm continued to go off. “Han nah nah nah nah NAh GOOOooD MoORNINGG!!! Han nah nah nah nah NAh GOOOooD MoORNINGG!!!” It screamed over and over again. It was an alarm a hyung from BigHit private school, and his bandmates had made for Kai. It was really really annoying, why Kai had kept it he didn't really know. Maybe he was just to lazy to change it.

Slowly he sits up rubbing his eyes, looking over at Tao in his bed, snuggled underneath five hundred panda stuffed animals. Kai had always found it a little weird how his friend always insisted on sleeping with them, but at the same time he supposed it was cute too.

Sun was peaking through their shared window into the room, lighting it up. Kai sighed, he generally didn't get up before (or at) sunrise if he could help it. This was way too early to be alive.

Well… If he had to be awake, then so did the rest of the world. And that meant no more peaceful Panda cuddling this morning. Tao was just gonna have to hack it.

Kai went to shout something like ‘Hey get up Panda boy!’ Or ‘Stop dreaming about Kris and get up!’ But all the came out was a scratchy garbled noise. Shocked, Kai’s hand flies to his throat.

What was that? He sounded like a dying goose! Kai loudly tries to clear his throat. Fuck. That hurt.

Quickly, he jumps up from his bed, making his way over the covered floor, and across the room into the bathroom. That had taken at least less than a minute, but Kai had somehow managed to sneeze almost ten times throughout it! Was it allergies? Or the morning sniffles?

After blowing his nose until he was slightly decent, Kai goes to check himself in the mirror. He looked horrible! He was extremely pale, his nose was all red and gross and his eyes had bags under them worse than Tao's!

Was he sick? Shit. He was sick. He was sick. Wait a minute … He was sick! It was the first day of school and he was sick! Hell yes!

Smiling Kai slipped out of the bathroom, past the now up and dressed Tao and straight into his bed. This was the best! No school. No school. No schooolllll!!!

“Aren't you going to classes?” Tao promptly asked as he watches Kai tuck himself in comfortably. Kai only replies with a rough cough.

“No way!” Tao exclaims. “Are you actually sick?! Come on Kai don't play.”

“I'm not.” Kai scratches out. He really wishes he was, he felt like crap. But at the same time… Feeling like shit and staying in bed was wayy better than going to classes. Anyway you put it, Kai would rather be sick. Oh well.

“Aw” Tao pouts. “Now I have to go to school aloneee! And it's the first day! What if I don't know anyone in my classes? What if they're mean?!...” Tao went rambling on like he usually did when he was a mood, and Kai patiently waited while he slid himself deeper under the covers.

God his head hurt. And his throat and whole entire being to be honest. Was this what dying felt like? Was he becoming a dying goose? What if he had caught a tropical illness? Was it from eating too much chicken! There was no way! He’d only had two yesterday and that wasn't even anything!

Kai’s thoughts are interrupted by Tao noisily stomping his feet.

“You know what?! Fine! I don't care! I'm going now!! Whateverr!!!” Tao finishes grumpily grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

“Oh come on! I'm sure you’ll find Kris!”

“All alone!” Tao shrieked dramatically.

“Or those other assholes, you know… That group of friends we have…?”

“All by myself!!”

“Ok thennnn.”

“FiNE!”

“Have fun!” Kai manages.

“Hate you!” Tao screams back as the door slams shut. Kai lies back down on to his pillow counting. One. Two. Three. Four. Was he really not comin-

The door cracks open the slightest, and Kai lets out of a knowing sigh. “Feel better…” Tao quietly mumbles into the silent room before calmly shutting the door and Kai can hear him making his way down the hall.

Ah.

A whole day. Kai had a whole day to sleep, eat, watch TV, whatever he wanted! Even if he was sick, and even if he was most likely dying, it couldn't get any better. A whole day! This was the best! No one to bother him, nothing to get in his wa-

Kai’s daydreaming was brought to an abrupt stop when his body let out an abrupt cough/hiccup thing. Ok… so maybe being sick really did suck… and maybe he should at least try to get better. But still… Nothing.

Kai coughed again, his throat felt like it was on fire.

Nothing.

Kai sat up abruptly when he felt a sneeze coming on, reaching for the tissues.

Nothingg. Kai thought to himself as he fixed his pillow so his nose wasn't running as much.

Noth- Kai coughed again. “Goddammit!” He shrieked (or at least tried) throwing his hands up in the air.

Why did this have to happen to himmm. Kai hated being sick, he was going to miss everything, and he couldn't do anything either. There was probably going to be chicken for lunch too! This really really did suck.

“Nothing my ass.” Kai murmured grumpily as he reached for another tissue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was really short, but either way hope you guys liked it! Kinda maybe..?


	14. Temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! take this awquard peice of literature to sooth your feebish needs> LoL soorry i feel like I took really long agian to update, is three days too much? 
> 
> Anywho hoo hoo hoo (I'm an owl) Here's some lovely Kyungsoo pov (; enjoyy

SOO

“Kim Jongin? Is there a Kim Jongin present?” Kyungsoo rested his head down on his textbooks as the teacher, whose name he could care less about, continued to run through attendance like he had been for the past twenty minutes. 

This was so boring. The first day was always so slow, and it was only third period. English was by far Kyungsoo’s least favorite subject and he really wishes he could just sleep through the entire class. 

“That's K as in kite and J as in jaguar, a Kim Jongin?” 

I mean… I it could be worse, at least Lay was in the class with him too, no friends was better than none, but that didn't really count when they were sitting in completely opposite sides of the room. Kyungsoo hated assigned seating. 

Also, Lay loved poetry and writing for some odd reason Kyungsoo didn't know, but that meant he was all alone in this suffering.

“Is there a Kim Jongin?” The teacher asked again for the hundredth time. 

Just ignore it, just ignore it. This class was literally the stupidest thing, what was the point? Just go to sleep, yeah sleep sounded good. Close your eyes, close your ey-

“Does anyone know a Kim Jongin?” 

Why wouldn't this teacher just shut up already!?

“Is there a Kim Jongin?”

What. The. Fucking. Hell. Kyungsoo clenched his fists, this was so annoying! He couldn't stand it. Just get on with it seriously! 

“Kim Jongin? Anyon-”

“-No! For crying out loud! There is NOT a Kim Jongin! Obviously are you stupid!?!” 

Kyungsoo looks around as he feels the entire class look toward him, all their eyes wide with surprise. Wait. Did he just say that out loud? Shit, he did didn't he? He really had to get a hold of his temper. He blamed Luhan for it. 

“Excuse me?” The teacher steps closer to Kyungsoo in the back of the room. “What did you just say Mr. Do?” 

“Ughm” Kyungsoo murmurs intelligently. “Sorry?” 

“Hmpf” The teacher raises his nose in disapproval. Kyungsoo wants to disappear. This was bad. He had never once yelled at a teacher like that, and on the first day too. This was really bad. He was going to get suspended probably. His parents would kill him! 

“Sorry! So Sorry!” Kyungsoo promptly squeals standing up and bowing furiously. “Please forgive me sir! I'm so sorry!” 

Kyungsoo looks up with pleading eyes, hoping for forgiveness. It was the first day, he couldn't get in trouble already! 

“Do Kyungsoo.” The teacher says sternly. 

Fuck. He's done for. Damn school. Damn teachers. Damn stupid Luhan. And damn fucking Kim Jongin. That asshole. Who the hell did he think he was not coming to class on the first day of school. Seriously?! 

“Are you maybe a friend of Mr. Kim?” The teacher continues. Kyungsoo glances over to Lay confused. The boy just shrugs. That was just. Great. Thanks for the help. Friend.

“Um..”

What should I say? What should I say? 

“...Yes?” 

“Ah.” The teacher smiles. “Then would you please excuse yourself from the rest of today's class…” Shit. He was getting kicked out. “... And make sure Mr. Kim Jongin is informed about what he needs to know for this semester's class?” 

What? 

“Um..” It didn't look like the teacher was going to give him options. “... Sure?” Kyungsoo says slowly, going to pack up his belongings. 

“Great!” The teacher gleams fakley and goes back to teach the day's ‘important lesson’ which was probably just learning the classes names. Everyone surely knew Kyungsoo's after what had just happened. This was just wonderful.

. . .

So I have to go give this to Kai huh? 

Kyungsoo looks down at the packet of papers the teacher had handed to him before leaving. The whole thing was mostly just an explanation of how the students were to be graded throughout the semester and what they were going to be learning. 

Kyungsoo didn't see why it was so important to get this to him. Maybe it didn't matter if it was important or not, the teacher might have just wanted to get him out of class. Kyungsoo was fine to oblige.

Was this supposed to be some sort of punishment? Kyungsoo would be happy with it if only he weren't about to knock on the door of Kim Jongin. He's almost tempted to laugh at himself, here he was. He didn't have to ask anyone where the boys dorm was, because he knew, and life sucks ass sometimes.

If only it weren't Kai. 

He hadn't talked to the boy on almost a year. A year ago when their relationship was different. When they were comfortable with one another. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. This whole thing was bringing back memories, he rather forget. He shouldn't be bothered by that stuff anymore, it was in the past. All he had to do was give the stupid papers to him and leave. Easy. In and out quick. No need to make it anything more. No need to make a big deal out of nothing.

Reluctantly, Kyungsoo raises a hand and lightly taps the dorm door. Not a moment passes when he hear the quiet fumbles on the other side of the door, taking their time slowly making their way.

Just like him. 

Kyungsoo blinks and the door that stood before him is now open wide and in its place Kai stands. Kyungsoo looks up, not remembering this height difference from last year and gulps. He watches as Kai's eyebrows go up in surprise and then level out into his usual cocky look. Typical. He stands  
There staring at him for what feels like hours to Kyungsoo, but was probably just minutes.

Kyungsoo notices the boy's nose is red and he's paler than usual too. He really was sick wasn't he? Something in Kyungsoo told him to coo at the boy, but Kyungsoo ignored it, it wasn't like that anymore. 

Kyungsoo had figured he had just skipped. Or maybe he wasn't sick… Maybe he was just crying over the loss of another fake assed girlfriend. 

This is the worst. 

Sighing Kyungsoo steps a little closer, so that he is more tucked behind the door rather than out in the hallway. He has no idea where he gets the guts to do it. Kyungsoo had never been good with close proximity, Especially not with Kim Jongin. Especially not now. 

It's no big deal, there's no reason to freak out. In and out, period. Done. Just give him the packet and it's over. Simple. 

Kyungsoo only wishes.

As if a completely different entire being had taken over Kyungsoo, he immediately loses his cool calm and controlled self (which never really existed in the first place) and you know what he does? He fucking throws the stupid ass packet paper or what shit at Kim uglygin and he freaking high tails out of there! 

Kyungsoo is 100% sure that was one of the most embarrassing and squeamish things he's ever done in his life. He’s slightly aware aware of the high pitched squeal that left his body when he made a run for it. And he’s pretty sure he just punched Kim Jongin in the face with English homework. 

He punched him! Holy shit! What the hell was wrong with him?! What the actual fucking hell?! Was he bleeding?! He must’ve been bleeding. And didn't he fall over? He had to fall over. Holy shit. Holy shit. Kyungsoo obviously must've had a death wish he hadn't know about, because well… Here it was!

Kai was gonna freaking kill him! Or… if Kai was dead… then his friends were going to do it!!

Do Kyungsoo, may you rest in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhmmm well ok, there was that. What'd you guys think? This is cool and all but BTS' TRAILER FOR THE FREAKN MUSIC VIDEO Ahifuhjdkslaaa I CANT WAITTTT OMGGGG!!!!! 
> 
> sorry, not sorry (:
> 
> ALSO: Thanks for reading! Anyone who takes anytime out of there life to read this blob of a story BLESS you!!!!


	15. School sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FUNISHED THIUS: I've been too busy crying over shit! ;0;
> 
> But here it is! Next chap. All done (; 
> 
> Baek yay!!

BAEK

Baekhyun has officially decided that this school sucks. 

For one, it's only nine in the morning and he's already been forced to sit through three forty five minute classes. Three of them. It's fucking nine in the morning. What kinda crap was that?! It was way too early to be alive, and Baekhyun made a point to glare at anyone who thought otherwise. 

Baekhyun needed his beauty sleep! How in hell was he supposed to go to school looking like he just came from finishing a war!?

Not to mention the fact that he had to sleep on a freaking loveseat with a another human using him as a pillow! It doesn't matter how nice or cute the person was, Baekhyun refused to ever let anyone use him as a pillow again. 

Also, he had to wake up at five in the morning! This was one of the stupidest things Baekhyun had ever had to go through. How was he gonna learn if he was too tired to think? Baekhyun was exhausted. 

He hadn't even gotten a shower yet! It's been almost two whole days since he’s showered! And Baekhyun swears if he doesn't get a shower within the next twenty four hours he's going to cry. Showers? Who needed showers when you had glitters… Literally everywhere. Those would keep you shiny and clean looking for sure! They were in his hair, his ears, in the corner of his eyes, (which made baekhyun actually think twice about buying black sparkle eyeliner) up his nose, on his arms and legs, he was completely covered!

Baekhyun didn't care what Lay said, it wasn't magical unicorn dust, and no he didn't feel powerful or pretty. Baekhyun felt fucking disgusting. 

And now this. Science class. Science class at nine in the morning. Just great. Better yet. Wonderful. Baekhyun didn't know who had the brain to think this early in the morning, but he defiantly didn't.

Seriously, who cares about the science of dissecting a cat? Who in the hell cares? What teenager would? 

Ok… So maybe he was being a little over dramatic, which Baekhyun thinks being around Luhan might have a part in it, because Baekhyun generally likes science, but this year really wasn't starting out as well as he’d hoped it would, and right now school wasn’t on his to do list, or want to do list.

Baekhyun loved school no doubt, he liked being able to do good and feel happy about his little successes. But success at this school seemed near to impossible. SM was one of the best private schools you could go to. Although, right now school wasn’t on his mind at all, in fact he was more focused on the shadowy vibe coming from behind him. 

Baekhyun had felt it the second he walked into class, the feeling that someone was watching him. Like there was a fly on the wall spying on him. Baekhyun so wished that he could grab a fly swatter and hit it, or them, this person… whoever it was. Baekhyun hadn’t had the courage to turn around yet, for fear that it was his old english teacher, glaring at him from every possible angle. Baekhyun shivered, he had hated that women. 

The feeling went on and off throughout class, and Baekhyun was beginning to wonder in there was actually someone looking at him, or if there was just a spider crawling on his back. Freaked out by the thought, Baekhyun reached his arms behind himself awkwardly swatting at himself. There was no spider that he could tell. 

It was the last few minutes of class when Baekhyun felt it again, he had been about to nod off when he felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. 

Finally, annoyed, Baekhyun swiveled his head around and scanned the perimeter of the room and students, looking for the one. 

Baekhyun almost screamed at who he saw, or at least who he thought he saw. The boy was tall, check, big ears, check, but instead of a broad smile, in its place was a frightening and intimidating scowl, as if the guy was angry that Baekhyun had taken so long to turn around. 

Although Baekhyun had only seen the boy for a total of a few minutes in the entirety of his life, but he was almost one hundred percent sure he knew who he was. 

It was a 2 out of 3, so there was no other way. This was the boy from before, the one who had run into him, nearly killed him and even tried to kis- oh wait, Sehun already explained that part - But either way, Baekhyun had a feeling that they weren't really on good terms besides the fact that they didn't even know eachother. 

Baekhyun broke eye contact as he heard the bell go off, signaling them off to yet another class. Doing his best to ignore what had just happened, he hurriedly packed up his books, shoving them in his back open, and started toward the door, almost sprinting. 

As he made it to the door he took a moment to look up. He really shouldn't have, because what he saw scared the living daylights out of him.

It was Park Chanyeol, headed straight for him, a terrifying look in his eyes. 

Shit, shit shit. With a quick yelp Baekhyun threw himself out the door, sprinting across the campus as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going but as long as it was away from Chanyeol, then he was happy. 

Run run runnnnn! 

“Dasi run run run! Meomchul suga eopseo!” Baekhyun giggled at himself for a moment singing the song in his head, but only for a second because he promptly remembered that this was a fuckin chase! This was serious shit, he could be singing right now, no matter how catchy the song was. 

As he rounded a corner, Baekhyun made a mental note to get tickets for the next show, (They were a band from the private school across the valley, Bighit, and Baekhyun instantly loved them after Luhan had showed them to him.)

Out of breath Baekhyun looked over his shoulder hoping to see that he had lost Chanyeol, but nope, he was actually almost right on his heels. “Fuck.” Baekhyun swore under his breath. Why were his legs so short?! Why in the hell were his legs so short?! 

Weaving through crowds of students and teachers, Baekhyun pushed himself to go faster. Was it working? 

Guess not, because just as Baekhyun went to check his surroundings something slammed into him, and baekhyun had every idea of who it was. 

Big arms promptly wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides. There was a breath on his neck. Baekhyun was pretty sure he was being held off the ground. Soft fluffy hair in his face, and shit… 

Park Chanyeol was hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no clue how I managed to get this done, because I'm 110% sure i been dead since 12:00 
> 
> IV' been SCREAMING EVER SINCE THE MV CAME OUT AND I DONT THINK IM GONNA STOP ANYTIME SOON! FOR THE LOVEOFGAUD YOONGIIIII shiet!! AND THEN JINS HAIRRR AND JIMIN CUTE AF wtf?!? THE WHOLE MV WAS FIRE!! (Literally)
> 
> AlsO: I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads and leaves comments, the comments are really what keep me going sometimes, and they mean so so much to me. I've been going through a lot lately and even the littlest thing has helped! SO THANK YOUUUU!!! 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading ;~; love you alllll!!! ^^^^ Hope you liked it


	16. Squish Squash Squshing me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost over a week! :/ 
> 
> Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy (:

YEOL

Suho had said that he had to apologize. And Chanyeol had every intent to. Although he had had the first two classes with the smaller boy, Chanyeol had waited to talk to him, wanting to be noticed by the boy first before apologising. But through both classes Chanyeol watched amazing as he walked by the boy and smiled at him over and over again to be just brushed off. Did the kid not remember him?! 

By third period, science, which Chanyeol had found that he had that class with the boy as well, Chanyeol was furious. Was he doing this on purpose? Was this a way to get back at him for running into him? Well Chanyeol wasn't going to have any of it.

Instead of paying attention in class, Chanyeol decided that he was going to get the boys attention somehow. Within a few minutes he had devised at least three good plans for getting the boy to notice him.

He spent the first bit of the class whispering out random things in the back of the class hoping the boy would turn around curious, and spot him. Fail.

He went up to sharpen his pencil at excessive amounts, up until the teacher had even yelled at him, but nope. Fail. 

Why was this so hard!

Chanyeol even went so far as screaming out loudly, when he realised that throwing wads of paper wasn't going to get the boy to turn around. But still, nothing seemed to work, and Chanyeol was probably going to have about two years worth of detention once class was up. What was this kid, a zombie?!

There were five minutes of class left, and Chanyeol had officially given up. Grumpily Chanyeol laid down on his desk, and figured that staring daggers at the boy was probably the best thing he could do by then. Turn around. Turn around. Look at me. Chanyeol thought over and over again. This was such a pain. 

Why wouldn't this guy notice him?! Chanyeol was one of the most popular and good looking guys in school, how could someone, a newby, be completely oblivious to him? 

Tiredly Chanyeol looked up at the clock, there were only two minutes of class left. Oh well, sorry suho, guess it wasn't going to happen, not today at least. 

When he glanced back to the front of the room, Chanyeol almost choked from surprise, realizing that there were two eyes boring into his. 

He had finally turned around! That idiot was finally looking at him! He hadn't even done anything but the pipsqueak was looking at him! Chanyeol saw as the boys features went from an annoyed and angry look into something of realization and, fear?

Chanyeol was slightly aware of the bell ringing, and watched in a daze as the boy quickly attempted to pack up, not even sparing Chanyeol a glance, and then he was heading for the door and Chanyeol realized that he was running away. The bastard was running away! 

Tripping over himself, Chanyeol hopped out of his seat in a crazed hurry, slinging his bag over his shoulder and racing for the boy as fast as he could. He wasn't getting away, Chanyeol had to apologize goddammit!!

The boy, with his hand on the door, looked back at Chanyeol, and with a loud squeak flew out the door. What the hell why in gods name was this so hard?!

Chanyeol made his way out of the room, following the boy, down the hall and into the campus. Where was this guy going?!

As they made their way further from the science building across the campus towards the english building, Chanyeol pushed himself closer. This boy was weaving in and out of people, sliding through alleyways, ducking through bushes, making it quite difficult for Chanyeol to keep up.

When he got close enough, he could faintly hear the boy singing to Run, a song from BigHit’s widely known band, Bts. What the hell?! This guy was singing while he was being chased! Who even was he? 

The funny part though, was that he was singing run, while he was running, Chanyeol would've laughed if he wasn't in a high pursuit chase. 

The boy glanced over his shoulder, and seeing Chanyeol behind him pushed to go faster. Not today, Chanyeol thought as he made a last attempt to get him. The boy threw himself desperately into another crowd, and smartly, Chanyeol went around, keeping his eyes glued on his target. Just as the boy began to slow, Chanyeol made his way up and around him, and quickly grabbed on to the boy. 

A hug was a good way to apologize right? Or a good way to catch him too. Well at least that’s what Chanyeol had thought. 

As he pulled the boy closer to himself his breath hitched. Wow. This boy was really short. He barely reached Chanyeol’s shoulders! Chanyeol almost cooed at how amazingly adorable their height difference was, but instead let out a scream as a little hand hit him hard in the stomach. 

“Hey hey hey!!” The boy screamed flailing in Chanyeol's arms. “Why are you hugging me!?” 

“Well I-” 

“Why are you hugging me Park Chanyeol!?!” His eyes were shut tight in a fury as he continuously tried to escape. 

“I- Wait how do you know my name?!” 

“I don't know, I just do.” The boy said quickly. “Let me goooo, I promise not to bother you again ok?” Baekhyun shot a smile up at Chanyeol hoping it would be convincing enough. It almost was, because damn he was really cute. But Chanyeol was on a mission. 

“No, I have to talk to you.” Chanyeol said seriously, tightening his grip. 

“Can we talk with out you squishing me?” The cute boy said in disgust. “Everyone swishing squshing shash swishing me.” He mumbles under his breath frowning. How old was this kid? He had to be at least thirteen. A freshman? 

“Fine…” Chanyeol said smiling slightly. “Wanna go get some coffee?” Chanyeol hadn't gotten lots of sleep last night and some caffeine was really what he needed, it looked the same for the boy to, as his face instantly lit up at the mention of coffee. 

“Yeah… I- yeah ok.” The boy said slightly unsure. Chanyeol hated not having anything to call him by, and it was about time he got to know him, this was good. 

“So what's your name?” 

“Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun smiles up at him shyly. 

“Ahhh.” Chanyeol takes a long breath looking away as the walk. “Nice to meet you Baekhyun.” Chanyeol shoots his signature smile hoping to see the same effect it has on all the girls etched into Baekhyun's face, but the boy just frowns at him. 

“You smile too much.” The boy states with a ‘matter of factly’ tone. All Chanyeol does back as a reply is smile even brighter. This was fun. Maybe he wasn't going to just apologize and leave, maybe they could be good friends. 

“So…” Chanyeol starts, opening the door for Baekhyun to enter the cafe. “Was that Run you were singing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Also again: Thank thank thank youuuuu so so much to all of those who comment and leave kudos ^^^


	17. Poor Luhan's Grandmother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God its been over a month SORRY!! 
> 
> Here we are with some hunhan action, let's see where the story takes them (;

LUHAN

Just Luhan's luck to have all of his classes with no other than Oh Sehun. Having one or two was inevitable, but so far he's had seven periods with him, including his open. There were eight classes in a day total, and Luhan was pretty sure there was a 100% chance that Sehun would be in the next class with him too. That would mean all his classes. 

Sehun wasn't too much of a bother in the first few periods of the day, quietly sitting in his assigned seat and leaving Luhan alone for the most part. It wouldn't be Sehun if he didn't at least once shoot a glance at Luhan, or even a smirk. So that happened. But Luhan could handle it, he was used to being adorned over. 

By seventh period though, that's when the brat decided to open his mouth. On the way to class Luhan had stopped to get a drink of water and absently made it to class late. It was the first day of school, so it wasn't like it really mattered. 

As Luhan opened the door and slid into the classroom, he immediately heard the voice of that annoying ass Sehun. He was just going to ignore it at first, but then at hearing his own name being mentioned, Luhan lifted his head in interest. 

Sehun was in the farthest back corner, seated comfortably at one of the desks by the window. He was talking to a short woman in a work dress, whom Luhan presumed was the teacher. 

“Um excuse me miss.” Sehun said politely. “I just wanted to notify you that Luhan, a student of this class, won't be attending today.” 

What. 

“Oh?” The teacher slightly frowns. “And why’s that?” 

“His grandmother very very is sick…” Sehun tilted his head sadly, like some sort of puppy. “... And he has to go take care of her, the poor thing!” 

Should Luhan do something? It was obviously a lie. But for some reason Luhan stood stuck, curious as to how Sehun was planning to play this out… whatever it was.

“Dear that's so terrible!” The teacher placed a hand on her chest dramatically. “Must be awful. Are you his friend?” 

Where was this going?

“Actually…” Sehun started, and Luhan could've sworn a sly smirk was quickly shot at him. “...He’s my fiancé!” 

Excuse me?!

“Hey hey hey!!!!” Luhan screamed suddenly making his way over to the cheeky boy and said teacher. “I'm here, I'm not skipping school.” Luhan told the teacher, throwing a glare in Sehun’s direction. What was with this guy?! They bump into each other once, and now they're best friends? Fiancées even worse. What the hell. Who did he think he was??

“Your Luhan?” The women look over to him confused. She was slightly shorter than him, but for some reason he felt attacked and inferior.

“Yes Mamn.” Luhan nods quickly. 

“No but Luhan is visiting his grandmother.” The teacher frowns, looking at Sehun. 

“I just came back from visiting.” Luhan lied. What in gods name was this??

“Young man you’re not Luhan.” The teacher straightens up confidently. “Don't play games.” 

“I am though miss, you have to believe me!” Luhan flails his hands. 

“You’re Luhan? Third year? Sick grandmother, and this young man's fiancé, Luhan?” The teacher points to a smirking Sehun. 

Shit. Fucking Oh Sehun. He couldn't tell the teacher that Sehun was lying, this would all get too confusing, he’d get in even more trouble! The only thing he could do was go along with it! 

“Umm.. I- Yes!” Luhan sputtered out. “That's me.” 

“I don't believe it.” 

“Miss, it's true!”

“Young man, I'm going to have to send you to the office.” She furrows her brows sternly. 

“No but I’m Luhan- I uh…” There was no other way. He was gonna get kicked out if he didn't! Luhan skirts around the teacher, practically throwing himself, grabs Sehun the collar, and TADA! Luhan's fucking kissing Sehun. 

He feels Sehun go to wrap his arms around his waist or neck or whatever, but Luhan wasn't letting shit happen. Luhan pulls back quickly, not even sparing a glance at the boy he'd just assaulted, turning to look at the teacher. 

God that was gross. 

Her eyes are wide with surprise, her mouth agape like one of those codfishes from Mary Poppins or what so ever. 

“He’s my fiancé!” Luhan tries to not puke right there. “I'm really Luhan.” Luhan looks at the teacher, she better buy this, if not, death is probably the only following option. 

“Hey babe.” Sehun says lazily next to him. Well shit. Luhan can feel his face heating up. This fucking sucked!

“Oh..” The teacher look back and forth between the two boys. Luhan thinks for a minute that she's going to let them go, but he watches as her face goes from an ugly surprised look, to something less friendly. Now she's an angry codfish.

“Both of you!” She snaps, and Luhan takes a step back into Sehun, ignoring the hands sneaking around his stomach, because he was pretty sure he was going to die. “To the office!”

Damn teachers really did love the feeling of ruining someone's day, didn't they? 

“Kissing in school?? Honestly! Kids these days! What is this a Kdrama? No!” She continues rambling as she stomps back to the front of the class. 

On their way out, the teacher pats them on the back congratulating them for the engagement. Luhan just rolls his eyes. 

The people at this school were insane.

\- -

Sehun doesn't do or say anything until after the both of them have made their way to the office, been scolded, and sent back out again. 

The period was going to end soon, so the two didn't see any point in going back. As they made they're way back to the dorm room to pick up their book for the final class, Luhan finally snapped. 

“WHAT WAS THAT!?!” He shrieked hitting Sehun across the back of the head. “OH SEHUN WHAT THE HELL?!”

“Ow!” Sehun giggled, putting up his hands protectively. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” 

“It's not funny! Stop laughing!” 

“It kinda is though.” Sehun stifled a laugh. 

“No it's not!” 

“You! Yo- you kissed me!!” Sehun grabbed his stomach falling to the ground, he was immersed in laughter. 

“You ass!” Luhan frowned, kicking Sehun in the stomach playfully. 

“Ah!” Sehun whined grabbing Luhan's leg. “You liked it didn't you??” He popped an eyebrow, that classic smirk in place.

“NO I DID NOT!”

“Aw babee!” 

“Don't call me that.”

“Sweets.”

“Sehu-”

“Lulu!”

“Fuckn-”

“My loveee…”

“Chill Romeo” Luhan finally managed to get the clinging brat off of him, smiling a little to himself. 

“Seriously it was embarrassing!” Luhan groaned, laughing in between words. He was pretty sure he looked like a lobster by now. 

“Aw your cute!” Sehun joked, hopping up to his feet. 

“Go die!” Luhan yelled behind him waving. 

“See you!” Sehun shouted back. 

“Whatever.” Luhan mumbled quietly to himself. 

When he got to his final class of the day, Luhan was sad to see that there was no Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has put time into this story! For all those who leave Kudos/Comments it really means the world! They keep me going so I thank you ^^^
> 
> Until next time! xoxo


	18. Pancakes and Waffels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys I know it been months and I'm really really sorry!! *gets down on knees* Please forgive me!!
> 
> Anyway here's what happens next in the Baekyeol escapade~

BAEK

Coffee with Chanyeol went surprisingly better than Baekhyun had thought it would. He didn't think it would turn out the way it did, and in the end he had fun, if that's what he could call having a cup of iced coffee dumped all over him. Sure, it was fun. 

Chanyeol off the bat seemed comfortable and cool in his surroundings. He walked into the cafe like he owned it, sauntering over to the counter, and casually leaning against it. 

“What up Jongdae!” He shouted, not paying mind to the other glaring customers, whom he'd just cut and which were mostly students, probably taking a break from their studies. 

“Chanyeol I swear to god if your ugly ass comes in here one mor-oh!” 

The boy behind the counter zoned off as he noticed Baekhyun shyly standing behind the taller boy. He quieted his voice and leaned closer to Chanyeol. Baekhyun strained his ears to hear what they were whispering about. All he caught was something about ‘sparkles’ and then so called Jongdae was pulling back and sending a devious smirk at Baekhyun. 

What was that for?? Were they planning something? WAS THIS A TRAP?! Shit Baekhyun was never good with strangers to begin with, but he still wasn't so sure if he was in good terms with these strangers or not and was really starting to worry. Damn social awkwardness. 

Suddenly something cold was being splashed all over Baekhyun, from his face to his toes, down his entire front. 

“Agh!” He screamed out of shock, taking a step back, only to fall over. Had Chanyeol really just dumped ice coffee all over him!? 

“Sorry! Sorry!” He heard Chanyeol scream as he motioned for a giggling Jongdae to get some napkins. He was sorry?? Didn't he do that on purpose? Maybe not? 

Quickly the taller boy was kneeling besides Baekhyun dabbing all over his chest in attempt to dry his now wet, cold uniform. He kept mumbling something to himself that Baekhyun couldn't really tell what, but either way he seemed frantic. 

Baekhyun looked around him awkwardly as the boy fumbled over him, to see that they had drawn quite a crowd and were the center of the stage. He glanced back down to see Chanyeol dabbing all the way down his chest and his eyes widened as he watched Chanyeol continue to go further down. 

A blush creeping in his cheeks Baekhyun swiftly grabbed the boy's wrist. “Chanyeol I'm fine!” 

“You’re soaking wet!” 

Baekhyun made eye contact with one of the students waiting in line, who was watching them. Embarrassed, he smacked Chanyeol's hand away, trying to ignore all the eyes on him. 

“It's not that bad seriously!” Baekhyun urged as he pushed himself off the floor. “Let's just go sit outside and talk for awhile ok?” 

“Uh.. Yeah! Sure!” Chanyeol said hopping up and leading the way to the back door and outside. 

He was also pretty sure he heard Jongdae scream something about a bunny after them, but maybe not?? Baekhyun was kind of on edge at the moment. 

“You smell like coffee.” Chanyeol laughed, trying to keep the vibe less ‘the world is dead’ and more ‘the world is caffeine’, or whatever...

“Sure do!” Baekhyun frowned slightly. “Thanks to you.”

“You know in some countries people wear coffee cologne?” Chanyeol supplied meaninglessly. 

That was weird, Baekhyun thought. 

“I don't believe that.” 

“No! Seriously they do!” 

“But not South Korea right?” He said back sourly. 

“Uh…. no” Chanyeol pouted. “Coffee smells good though don’t you think?”

“Sure?”

“Jongdae swears on it that nothing smells better!” Chanyeol snorts. Baekhyun vaguely remembers Minseok going on a rant about coffee as well the night before and wonders if the two knew each other. 

“Huh.” Baekhyun said just to make a sound, he wasn’t really sure where this ‘talk’ was going to go.

When they sat down Chanyeol offered Baekhyun his ice coffee, since he'd spilled the other one, but Baekhyun had told him he had had enough for the day. 

They sat there for a while in silence while just letting the sun warm them. Baekhyun wasn't so warm though, as there was a light breeze and the wet clothes weren't drying anytime soon. After Chanyeol had run inside to steal Jongdae’s blanket (Hell knew why he had one at work) and had securely wrapped it around Baekhyun's shoulders, they finally started to talk.

“Sorry.” Chanyeol started off.

“For what? Covering me in coffee?” 

“ Yeah that and the sparkles and trampling you and then chasing you and all that other stuff… Yeah sorry.” Chanyeol winced, putting a hand awkwardly behind his neck. 

“Oh.” Baekhyun was surprised. He hadn't expected Chanyeol to apologize, in fact he hadn't expected to be taken out to coffee either, Baekhyun had figured he hated him. 

“Oh?” Chanyeol looked a little hurt, like he was hoping for a big hug or something. 

“U-uhm!” Baekhyun flustered “Thank-I mean-uh that's ok! It was no problem really!” 

“Really? Um ok..I uh made this card for you.” Chanyeol smiled, attitude much happier now, reaching into his bag. “Here!”

Baekhyun examined the card. It was red and yellow and had sparkles all over the front of it (go figure) , and the word ‘Sorry’ neatly written out in ink. Inside it was blank. Baekhyun looked up confused.

“I didn't know what to say.” Chanyeol laughed, “But it's the thought that counts right?” 

“Sure?” Baekhyun said putting the card gently down on the metal table. 

“So!” Chanyeol sighed, the awkward air now gone. “What do you like to do?”

They spent the whole afternoon talking to Baekhyun's surprise, even after Jongdae left his shift to go to his next class, the two stayed and talked. Baekhyun was too busy trying to keep up with Chanyeol and his crazy stories he hadn't even noticed how long they had been talking or payed mind to the fact that he was probably missing half a day's worth of classes. 

“Waffles or Pancakes?”

“Waffles!”

“Really?!”

“Of course, they're cooler looking and a lot easier to eat! What about you?”

“Pancakes duh.”

They talked about all sorts of things ranging between from school to celebrators to life long dreams and futures. They talked about things Baekhyun had never talked about with anyone else and things he hadn't ever even thought of.

“What are your parents like?” 

“Who knows, I haven't talked to them enough to get to know them.”

“Aw I'm sorry, that must suck.” 

“Don't be sorry, mostly everybody around this school is like that, it's just what it is.” 

“It's still sad.”

“Sure.”

Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol was the son of the owner of a big food company and that he was what he wouldn't call himself a master chef, in fact he said he was horrible in the kitchen. 

“I'll cook for you sometime don't worry!” 

“Are you any good?”

“Nah.”

He learned that Chanyeol's favorite thing to do was hang out in the music room with his friends and mess around with different instruments and sounds. He wanted to know how to play them all one day. 

“Can you play an instrument?” 

“Um.. The piano? Yeah I'm pretty good with it, but that's about it.”

“Can you sing?”

“...I'm mean sure.”

“ I bet you have a great voice!” 

“No really! I don't sing that much!”

“Do you have stage fright?”

“....”

“Awwreeeally?! That's too funny!” 

“Well what about you huh?! Can you even sing?”

“Yeah.. I can.”

“Oh..”

Baekhyun also learned that he wanted to be a song composer when he got older and that Chanyeol, the cool popular guy Baekhyun had first met was mostly just a music dweeb. 

“You rap!? Oh my god no way! Show me show me!!”

“Not now!”

“Why? Do you have stage frightt??” Baekhyun laughed. 

“Look who's all confident now.”

“Fine. But you've gotta show me some other time.”

They went on and on going from one topic to another, flying pigs, aliens, psycho mermaids and favorites like books (although Chanyeol hadn't read many) and movies. Baekhyun doesn't think he's ever laughed so much in a day. 

“Ok but you would make a great vampire!” 

“What? Me?!”

“Yeah you!”

“How so?”

“Well your small and innocent looking…” Baekhyun cocks an eyebrow as Chanyeol continues. “But then secretly you can actually be really mean and vicious!”

“Hey!” 

“Vampires are like that you know! They draw in their prey with smiles and then-”

“-No way!”

“Just speaking the truth.” 

“I'm not a vampire.”

“Yeah yeah ok. So what would I be do you think?”

“Bigfoot.”

“Har Har, Very funny… But seriously?”

“Hmm let me think…”

When they finally parted ways, because Chanyeol had got a text from a ‘friend’ (Baekhyun wondered who) and needed to go, it was as if the first 24 hours of school had never happened and suddenly, this high school wasn't seeming so bad. 

“So I’ll um… See you later?” 

“I mean we do have three classes together.”

“Right.”

“Ok! Bye Baekhyun!” 

Did this mean they were friends? 

Shivering, he made his way back the dorms, pleased to see the tape had been somewhat mauled into submission (He didn’t know where in god's name the silver duct tape had come from) and that he could finally get through the door without breaking a sweat or lifting a finger and was ever so joyed to find the warm shower that awaited him. 

Gone with the coffee and gone with the sparkles, Baekhyun hoped this was going to be a good year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there's that... Let me know what y'all think! I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> And again thank you to everyone that leaves kudos and comments you're the best! ^~^
> 
> Xoxo till next time!  
> (Which will be soon don't worry)


	19. Huh

YEOL

“Oh my god is that the sparkle kid from last night?!” Jongdae screamed half whispered to Chanyeol, leaning over the counter eagerly.

“Uh yeah… That's Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun huh?” Jongdae quirked an eyebrow. “Wow he's way cuter than I thought he was!”

“Sure.”

“Oh come on Chanyeol.” The boy said giving him a displeased face. “You can't look at that boy, who is _still_ covered in pink sparkles might I add, and has that great bed head going, and tell me he's not cute, Baekbunny is adorable!”

“ _Baekbunny_?” Chanyeol said with a look of disgust.

“I mean-”

“-Okay I get it Jongdae! If he's so cute why don't you ask him out?”

“Eh not my type, but you…”

“Jongdae!”Chanyeol squealed quietly keeping in mind that Baekhyun was right behind him.

“Fine fine!! Whatever! Will that be two ice coffees?”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol was so busy thinking about whether or not Baekhyun was his ideal type, that he accidentally slammed into the poor boy, which was standing way too close for his preference might he add, and spilled his iced coffee all over him.

_Way to fuck it up Chanyeol._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jus a little something~ muwahahahaha*gags*
> 
> Anywho... A Tao chapter is up next! It'll be the first... And Kris?


	20. Cafeteria Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chap. # 20! It feels like the story's only just begun!
> 
> So this is from Tao's pov! Let's see what's up with him (;

TAO

Tao couldn't believe Kai had left him all alone! It was the first day of school for crying out loud and Kai was supposed to be his ‘buddy’ his ‘part-na’ his one on one go to so he wouldn't have to suffer alone.

Ok, so maybe he wasn't really that alone, in fact he had a slew of friends and even followers (He was famous in this school duh *snap) he could go to if he needed help or let alone company.

But when Tao felt like being pissed, then he was gonna be pissed because ‘how dare you Kim Jongin for abandoning him!’

He went through his classes just fine, the whole day a breeze, quietly chatting with his friends throughout each class (he had at least one friend per class, the lucky bastard) and for lunch it was Pizza. Typical, but it could be worse, Tao decided, it being the first day of school, not to complain.

Throughout the day he kept a lookout for a certain bad boy, but hadn't seen him yet.

Not even at lunch, which was weird, because you could usually find him lurking around the commons around then, but none the less he had still yet to be found!

Tao hadn't seen the boy all summer and was itching to talk to him. What had he done all summer? Was he dressing well? Eating healthy? How was he doing on his studies in science? He had been completely failing through the end of sophomore year and Tao was going to make it a point not to let that happen this next year.

It wasn't until he was done with his classes and headed to the small town a bit of a walk away from the school (to get Kai medicine) that he saw him.

If he hadn't heard his voice Tao wouldn't have recognized him. The boy in front of him, who was standing outside of an apartment door in the sidewalk, was dressed nicely in a button up top, khakis and nice sneakers rather than the leather usual. It didn't look anything like Kris.

Tao stopped in his tracks and watched as Kris talked to someone, a smile on his face. Something hurt in his chest. Damn it has to be that pizza, Tao thought to himself.

Who was this person? What were they talking about? Why was Kris all dressed up? Were they maybe… Dating? Was Kris on a date with this guy?!

Careful not to draw too much attention, Tao leans his head to get a better view of the man standing in the doorway. He was cute, Tao would give him that, and dressed rather nicely too, he seemed polite. But there was no way… the guy wasn't even tall! Kris should be dating someone tall. Tao was tall.

Was this the kind of person Kris was into? The suite and tie sort of people, the business owners. Tao had thought he knew Kris better. But on the other hand, a whole summer had passed, and a lot can happen in a summer.

The man pats Kris on the head (despite the height difference) and then closes the door. Tao stays still. Maybe Kris won't notice him, maybe he'll just leave. Maybe Tao can pretend like he never saw that… Whatever it was.

But then Kris turns, just naturally, as if walking back up the campus, and Tao watches as his eyes set on him and suddenly his whole face lights up.

“ZiTao!” Tao is crushed in a warm hug quickly after and widens his eyes as he continues to be crushed and shaken around by the boy.

“How are you?” Tao manages to get out, trying to act ‘normal’. He didn't see anything.

“I'm good!” Kris smiles, letting go of Tao. “I got back from China about a week ago, and was just getting settled in, are you excited for the new school year?” Kris seemed so weird, so cheerful, so unlike the Kris Tao had met last year.

“Um…Sure?...School started today?” Tao tilted his head. Had Kris changed schools?? Why wouldn't Suho tell him??

“Oh shit! Really?!” Kris looked horrified. “I thought it started next week!”

“Nope.”

“Oh well.” Kris shrugged. There was the Kris Tao knew. The one who would skip class and wouldn't worry about what people thought of him, the one who did what he wanted when he wanted, and frankly where he wanted. One day he would be in school and five hours later there would be a call from some random city, telling the school to come get Kris.

“So..” Tao started walking and smiled as Kris followed along side him. “What are you up to?”

“Oh nothing much.”

“Nothing much? Who was that back there?” Tao had never been the vague type, he always got straight to the point.

“Ah! You saw that?...” Kris was quiet for a minute.

“ No way!” Tao stopped. He thinks he's gonna be sick. “I don't see you for a whole summer and now you have a boyfriend?! And what about those clothes?! What are you a little rich preppy guy now?! What happened to leather jackets and motorcycles and your earrings! Where did those go? What happened to you this summer Kris?! Why didn't you call me or text me or even come visit?! I!-”

“-Wait wait wait!” Kris raised his hands in the air. He looked like he was going to put them on Tao's shoulders, but didn't. Tao figured he looked pretty scary in the as is.  
“You thought he was my boyfriend?”

“Um… Well you just seemed-”

“He's my tutor.” Kris looked down. Was he embarrassed?

“Oh you have a tutor?” Something in Tao relaxes.

“Yeah, his name is Jackson, I met him in China, he lives here, and he's really good at learning...stuff, so…”

“Oh that's good.”

“Yeah, and the clothes, I was just at a job interview!”

“Wow ok.” Tao was surprised, he hadn't ever seen Kris so active or determined or whatever you would call it.

“I just wanted to do better in school this year, to… Put less stress on you and such.”

“Really?” Tao said amazed. “Woah Kris thats-”

“-It's Junior year also so.”

“Right. Good for you! I missed you!” Tao was all smiles now.

“ I missed you too.” Kris said back quietly.

“So I assume you're doing good with science now?” Tao joked, lightening the mood.

“Haha yeah I- Oh yeah I guess.” Kris was blushing for some reason. “ So why are you down here?”

“Oh Kai's sick, so I'm just running to get some medicine.”

“Cool, I'll come with you!”

Tao just shrugs and let's Kris follow him down the rest of the street and into the grocery store. It was nice being with Kris again, he felt a lot calmer now that he could see the boy and watch over him.

It was weird even though Tao was younger than Kris, he always felt very protective of him. All his friends just tell him he has a big crush, and they might just be right because DAMN Kris was absolutely perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely perfect~ God I love that ship :3


	21. Kris

KRIS   
  
While Tao and him were walking back up the hill together Tao had gotten a text, and had run away apologizing screaming that it was an ASAP situation and that he would see him ‘later.’

As Kris makes his way back to the school alone he thinks about his stupid talk with Sehun earlier that morning. And when he said stupid he really meant it.

The whole point of holding on to that stupid science homework was so that he would have an excuse to talk to Tao at the beginning of the school year. (He had been afraid that Tao would suddenly just not want to be his friend this year) But then he asked Sehun and then ran away?? Honestly what the hell?

Kris just hopes that Sehun forgets the whole matter, _he_ really wants to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do a quick lil pov. Wonder what the 'asap' is all about ;)


	22. Team talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on with the story

YEOL

 

“Hey what's up?” Chanyeol rested his cell between his shoulder and ear as he fixed his jacket. It was really starting to get cold. 

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“Yeah that's me, you texted?” 

 

“Right, good, you need to get over here quick, we’re having a team meeting.” Suho supplied. 

 

“Team meeting?” Chanyeol looked down at his shoes as he walked. “And where is  _ here?”  _

 

_ “ _ My room, and yes the  _ team _ .” The voice sounded through the cell phone. What was this about a team meeting? They hadn't had one since freshman year. It had to be important. Had someone died?! 

 

“Get over here now!” Suho yelled be last time before hanging up.  

 

“Ok ok!” Chanyeol said to himself tripping as he sped up. This was really weird, it was the first day of school, how could something worth a meeting have already happened?? 

 

He wrapped his arms around himself starting to run and headed to the dorm building. As he entered the north side of the building he looked left to see a figure huddled in a blanket enter the south side entrance. Chanyeol smiled slightly and then proceeded to walk into the door. 

 

Quickly he scurried inside and knocked on 

Suho's door and was swiftly let inside and pushed to sit on one of the beds in the room. Was this Kris’? Chanyeol looked over to see Tao cuddled into the sheets. Honest to god, if someone told him they were dating he wouldn't doubt it for a second. 

 

“So what's up?” Chanyeol sighed walking over to sit next to Sehun, who was scowling a whole ton. 

 

“Okay.” Suho started, a grave look on his face. “We’re all her-”

 

“-Where's Kai?” Jongdae asked while stuffing a granola bar in his mouth. 

 

“He's not here.” Suho rolls his eyes. 

 

“Should I call him?”

 

“NO! He's not invited don't call him!” 

 

“Wait.” Tao said sitting up. “Why isn't Kai invited?” 

 

“Because just shhh!!” Suho stood up. “Just listen!” Everyone quiets down looking at Suho expectantly. 

 

“Okay!” He starts glaring at Jongdae in order to keep him quiet. “We are all here to discuss about Sehun’s and Luhan’s relationship.” The rioting starts again. 

 

“They're in a relationship?”

 

“Since when?”

 

Chanyeol looks over to his best friend wondering how he could have missed something so important. 

 

“I thought Luhan hated him.”

 

“Ha me too.”

 

“But seriously when did that happen?” 

 

“Wait but what about Kai…?”

 

“EXactly!” Suho suddenly screamed pointing at Tao who had made the remark. “Guys tell him..” He said pointing to Sehun this time. “That they can't date!” 

 

“We’re not dating!” 

 

“Not yet.”

 

“How do y-”

 

“The point is you can't  _ ever  _ date Luhan and you know why.” 

 

“Is that why Kai isn't here? Are you saying I can't date Luhan because he's friends with Kyungsoo??”

 

“Well duh.”

 

“That's stupid!”

 

“It isn't though! Imagine how Kai would feel!”

 

“...”

 

“Look if you go dating Luhan then his friends are gonna be hangin out with  _ your  _ friends, in terms: us, in terms: Kai!”

 

“It's not my fault they have a.” Sehun raised his hands shaking them. “Dark past!” 

 

“You could at least be considerate.” 

 

“So could you.”

 

“Of your little crush??”

 

“YES!” 

 

“Ughoh my godd! You just don't und-” 

 

There was a sudden knock at the door, all heads turn away from the heated conversation and to the sound. 

 

“Um, is it just me or was there a knock?” Jongdae starts to stand up. Everyone waits in silence, no more knocks come. Did someone knock and go away? Or was it an accident?? “Should I-”

 

-another knock. Chanyeol stands up next to Jongdae curiously. 

 

“Suho?” A voice sounds through the door. Chanyeol thinks he recognizes the voice, and with a glance to his left at a blushing Tao, he was pretty sure he knew who it was. “Ahh damn..” The voice mumbles to itself. “Is he seriously not here? Suho! Hello!?” More pounding on the door.

 

“Is that..?”

 

“Whoops!” Suho squeals hopping up from his place and running to the door, tugging it open. “Sorry Kris!” He says apologetically letting him in.

 

Just as Chanyeol had thought… 

 

“Thas ok I just forgot my key back a- OOohh thatsalotof peoplee…” 

 

Chanyeols pretty sure he's got goose bumps on his neck by now. He had seen Kris around a lot and had seen Tao talk about him, but had never really gotten to know the guy, and if Chanyeol was any type, he'd be one to believe the scary rumors going around about the bad boy. 

 

“We were just going!” Chanyeol forces a smile, moving away from Kris’ side of the room and toward the door. 

 

“Oh ok…”

 

“Good night Suho!” 

 

“See you later!” 

 

“Bye!” 

 

All four of Suho's guests were quick to leave, Especially Tao. “Night Kris.” Tao whispered slipping out from under his sheets as swift and unnoticeable as he could be. 

 

Just like that and the meeting was over. It was really amazing what a bad boy could do. 

 

… 

 

Later that night:

 

10:56 pm

 

_ Suho has entered the group chat _

 

Suho(e): Sehun please 

 

10:58 pm

 

Suho(e): Sehun

 

11:00 pm

 

Suho(e): SEHUN 

 

11:05 pm

 

_ Sehun has entered the group chat _

 

Noodle: Ok 

 

Suho(e): really? 

 

11:20 pm 

 

Noodle: Yes ok I fucking got it! No dating ok?!

 

Suho(e): Thank you! <3

 

Suho(e): And language!! =_=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Kaisoo backstory to come in the future! Look forward to it!


	23. Fairytale come true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for extreme fluff
> 
> Like seriously so much you might wanna puke
> 
> Sorry not sorry

SOO

 

-2 years ago-

 

Kyungsoo was in absolute bliss. He'd seen tv shows and movies all talking about happily ever after and love but had never thought that sort of thing would happen to him. 

 

Kyungsoo had always been the quiet one, in school and in life. He was the kid who would sit in the back of the classroom, who would raise his hand once every blue moon and always always kept to himself. 

 

Sure he had friends, it wasn't like he was antisocial for crying out loud! He could talk to people just fine thank you very much! But they would just have to make the first move if they wanted to talk to him. Kyungsoo could never tell if anyone hated him or not (He had the feeling most people did) and had decided on not talking to anyone he didn't directly know. 

 

When Kim Jongin, Mr. Model of the school Mr. Popular, came up and talked to Kyungsoo, he had been suspicious at first. Why would a guy like him want to talk to a guy like Kyungsoo? 

 

They were two completely different people, nothing in common. Kyungsoo was sure no doubt that Kai and his friends were doing this as a joke. 

 

It had been during his sketch and paint class when Jongin had come up to him. Kyungsoo sat there happily minding his own business as he worked on his piece when suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and a body leaning over him. 

 

“Woah man you're good!” 

 

“Um… Thanks.” Kyungsoo mumbled looking down. He wasn't really sure what else to say, people like Kai never really talked to him. 

 

“No seriously you're awesome dude!” He said slipping into the empty chair next to Kyungsoo’s, resting his cheek in his hand lazily. “I wish I could draw like that! You're so lucky!” 

 

Kyungsoo just sat there looking at the boy with wide eyes. He hadn't ever been complimented before, especially not on his art. 

 

“Could you teach me?” Kai asks tilting his head innocently. 

 

Kyungsoo had probably over reacted, not liking how talkative this boy was being with him and had grabbed his things and stormed out of the classroom with a sharp “No!”

 

Kyungsoo had thought that that would have done the trick. But the next day Kai came up to him again and started talking and the day after that and the day after that. 

 

Sometimes it would be about art, or music or sports or just general drama from either the school or popular celebrities. Kyungsoo didn't think he'd ever seen such a chatty person. 

 

Everytime Kai came to ask him about something or try to start a conversation Kyungsoo had always rebuffed the boy and walked away. 

 

Why was he still trying to talk to him?! Didn't he get it?! Kyungsoo said no! He didn't want to hang out and he didn't want to talk and most certainly didn't want to be friends with Kim Jongin! 

 

After about a month of enduring Kai's nagging, Kyungsoo finally gave up on trying to push the boy away. He would let him come and go as he pleased and would sit and listen to his ramblings while his drew or did homework. Kyungsoo never talked, unless for a short reply to something Kai said. 

 

One day, just like any other, Kai said something to Kyungsoo that changed everything. “Hey you know..” He sighed lying down on the desk tiredly. “Your a really cool guy and all..” 

 

Kyungsoo was only half listening to him, to focused on the math textbook in front of him. “And I'm pretty cool too!” Kai said sitting up. “And I think we should be friends!” 

 

Kyungsoo attention shot up at that.They had been doing this little ‘hang out thing’ for two months by then, Kyungsoo had been waiting for Kai to give up. He never thought the both would be considered as friends.

 

He looked over to Kai with wide eyes and a gaped mouth. And then he smiled. That was all it took for Kyungsoo to open up. 

 

Six months later, it was the end of the school year, and things were mostly the same. Kai still talked more than Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo would talk back more now. They would hang out every Friday, either a movie night, or football game or just a simple sit around and talk get together.

 

They hung out in their classes as well of course, Though it would usually include Kai whispering a joke and Kyungsoo shushing him to be quiet saying that he “couldn't focus.” Kai then would either stop, a smirk on his face, or continue to play out his comedic show. 

 

Kai has made more friends throughout the year, which Kyungsoo wasn't surprised by, him being so popular. Kyungsoo still had his friends as well but spent nearly half the time with them compared to time spent with Kai.

 

In all honestly the two could have completely forgotten about the other friends, they would have been just fine the two of them. For a long while everything was practically perfect. 

 

But nothing lasts forever, Kyungsoo’s learned. So on a warm spring day, came the fate he had been waiting for, the one he knew was going to come. He had just forgotten about it along the way. 

 

\- - 

 

It was nice and warm out, a cool breeze sifting through the campus. Kai had told Kyungsoo that it was the so called ‘perfect day to skip class’ and Kyungsoo had a hard time saying no to puppy eyes. So, they went on a picnic. 

 

It wasn't some fancy basket and blanket picnic in a park, actually it was just them on the hill behind the door building and a few granola bars Kai had snagged. But either way it was just what the both of them had needed. 

 

Kyungsoo hadn't seen it coming. He had just laid down and closed his eyes, too busy thinking about the shape of clouds to expect a warm pairs of lips to be pressed to his. 

 

Frantic Kyungsoo say up quick, to see a nervous look in Kai's eyes, not to mention he was blushing profusely. Kyungsoo imagine his own cheeks were probably pretty red too. 

 

“D-did you just kiss me?” The words felt like gold in his tongue. 

 

“I'm sorry!” Kai flailed his hands reaching out for Kyungsoo like he'd disappear. “Im sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! Please don't hate me I-” 

 

Kyungsoo broke off his ramblings with a quick peck to the lips, only swiftly move away from the boy, blushing something fierce. He had no idea where that burst of courage came from, but Kyungsoo was pretty sure he was all out by then. 

 

“I-um.. Don't be sorry…” Kyungsoo mumbled shyly looking at his hands rip up the grass. 

 

“Oh um…” Kyungsoo looked up to see Kai smiling like a fool. “So does this mean you like me?” He asked slyly moving to wrap his hands around Kyungsoo's side. 

 

“Maybe…” Kyungsoo whispered into the crook of the boy’s neck. God he was about to die, he's never been this close with someone before. He's never felt like this before.

 

“Good!” Kai laughed, fully embracing him now. “Because I like you too!” 

 

Suddenly there was a yell from the bottom of the hill, and both the boys looked down surprised at the voice. 

 

“There you are boys!” It was one of the leading principles or whatsoever from the main office of the school. Although the two boys weren't really sure what the guy was exactly, considering social status, they knew they were in trouble for sure. Shit. Kyungsoo hadn't ever gotten in trouble. 

 

“Get down here! Come on down! No escaping for you class cutters!” 

 

In the end they had gotten a good yell at, and were forced to go back to their classes, along with a detention in there following open. Kyungsoo didn't care, he was flying. He practically skipped all the way to class, and smiled as bright as he could when he was scolded by the teacher as well. Right then and there none of that mattered. 

 

Kai liked him. 

 

Little did he know, his flight would soon be landing, and the warm sun would set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's your first sneak peek on how Kai and Kyungsoo came to hate eachother... or something like that :^)
> 
> Next chap is probably gonna be Kai's pov, present time, just a little glance at how the whole 'Kyungsoo knocked on his door' thing went out for him. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos!! Till next time! Xoxo


	24. Back to before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Kai's perspective on Kyungsoo coming to his door when he's sick... Yup 
> 
> Enjoy!

KAI

  
-Present-

  
This was officially the worst first day of school ever. Worse than sitting through boring classes and boring lectures. Worse than going to actual school could have ever been.

  
Kai had made it through the first few hours okay, managing to finally fall asleep for a bit, despite the runny nose. Eventually though, his overall stuffiness, causing an extreme lack of oxygen, had woken him up.

  
If sitting through classes five days a week was bad,, then doing absolutely nothing besides staring at a boring white ceiling for hours, was hell.

  
He spent a lot of time just sitting, sitting in a bundle of blankets, rather grumpily, and pouting through the sniffles and coughs. It was boring there in the dorm room. All alone. Nothing fun going on at all. Maybe Kai would have liked it better if he went to classes after all.

  
Just as he was starting to drift off, box of tissues in hand, Kai heard a knock at the door. Sleepily he sits up, removing his fuzzy earmuffs to better hear. There it was again, and again, another frantic knock on his door.

  
Kai thinks about maybe pretending not to be there. What would anyone be knocking at his door for? Especially at this time of day? On the first day of school?? Who?

  
But then another thought comes to mind, that maybe it's one of his friends, come with chicken and medicine and company and love! Oh that would be great!

  
Chicken. Mmmmmm. Kai's mouth is already watering at the thought. He hadn't eaten at all yet and cough drops and an empty stomach were just not going to work anymore. He needed food.

  
Excited and Hopeful, Kai, blankets and all, hobble across the floor to look through the peephole. It wasn't Tao, he wouldn't knock. Maybe Chanyeol, or Suho, Chen? Who was i- Kai frowns, it definitely wasn't his friends. In fact it was the last person Kai wanted to see right then, when he was sick.

  
What was he doing here??

  
Scowl deepening, Kai leans to look through the hole to see a anxious Kyungsoo, wobbling back and forth on his heels. Cute. Kai’s heart pangs.

  
Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo? At his door. What… What. Kai's mind goes blank, he can't even begin to think up the reasons that that certain someone would be doing at his dorm door.

  
Maybe a mistake? No, he would never. To talk? About what? Was he… was he maybe here to yell at him? Had he finally, after all this time, come to say something? Did he want to make up? Be friends again? Kai shivered, he wasn't sure if he was ready for this, whatever it was.

  
Kai watches as Kyungsoo stands there, a small packet of papers in his hands, He's tapping it on his leg nervously. Kai can't leave him out there, he probably wasn't going to go anywhere.

  
He looks up to see his reflection, in one of the room’s mirrors, and with a surprised yelp, he's off scurrying to his dresser, throwing off a raggy T-shirt and tossing on something less gross looking.

  
God he looked like shit.

  
He skips to the bathroom quickly running his hands through his hair, attempting to flatten it out, he grabs a piece of gum, and wipes what he's sure is drool, off of his chin before whipping open the door, signature smirk in place.

  
Be cool.

  
Kyungsoo looks really annoyed and Kai doesn't blame him, he sure did take his time. He also looks freaking gorgeous and kind of small and cute, just like when they met. Kyungsoo is still Kyungsoo and he's standing right in front of him, and Kai can't breathe.

  
Kai’s eyes don't leave Kyungsoo’s face, because this is the closest he's been to the boy in forever, and he was gonna take in everything he could. He tries not to think about how the last time he was this close, there were tears streaming down the boys face.

  
Kyungsoo had gotten a little taller and buffer in the past year, but was still shorter than Kai. He's dressed a little nicer and looks a little less squishy and a little more hot, which was bad news for Kai’s heart.

  
By now Kai is pretty sure he's hyperventilating and Kyungsoo just stepped closer to him. Kai’s waiting for Kyungsoo to say something but it doesn't come.

  
Owwww!!.... What??

  
Next thing he knows he’s on the floor and watching the boy sprint down the hall, leaving Kai there.

  
His head...

  
Did… did Kyungsoo just punch him??  
Being sick was one thing, but on top of it, he gets punched in the face!? What the hell?

  
They haven't talked in over a year, why would he hit him!? On the other hand Kai deserved it, he just wished he'd had gotten punched two years ago, when it hurt. When he needed to get hit. Kai wanted to cry.

  
And with the sinking realization that his face was now hurting really really bad, and he had a sore throat, and a maybe possibly sore heart, that's exactly what he did.

  
He missed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo and Kai's past will continue next chapter


	25. The end of the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bit of kaisoo past /^~^/

SOO

 

-2 years ago- (or so) 

 

The school day ended rather quickly and Kyungsoo couldn't be happier. Kai had texted him during last period to come ‘hang out’ and talk or whatever in his dorm once school was later. 

 

Kyungsoo immediately replied with a ‘Yeah sure, see you then’ which was actually a ‘Oh holy hell yes!! I’d go anywhere for you Kai!’ 

 

In simple terms, he was whipped. 

 

KAI

 

Kai sighed, flopping down on his bed, holding his phone tight to his chest. Finally, finally after what seemed like forever, Kyungsoo liked him, something he had been waiting to happen for so long. 

 

He was so happy, he could just… he could just giggle! A manly giggle of course, one another might describe as a chuffle. But none the less, Kai was squealing (much like a girl) on the inside. 

 

Smiling to himself, he continued to ignore the loud bickering in the other side of the room. Tao had a ‘very important project to work on’ as he claimed, and had somehow convinced a pretty girl like Lucy Jung, his partner on the project, to agree to work on it in their dorm. 

 

Normally Kai wouldn't mind a new face hanging out in their room from time to time, but right now Kai was just a little annoyed that he couldn't be jumping around and screaming at Tao all the wonderful things about Kyungsoo and happy jumpy (not girly) shit like that. 

 

He would definitely have been doing that if Lucy wasn't there. But she was, and Kai had a reputation to keep, one that did not include flailing around his room like a teenage girl was with her first crush. Kai wasn't like that anyway, he was a teenage boy. Duh.

 

But back to the important stuff, Kyungsoo, was coming over tonight, and HOLY SHIT THEY'RE DATING?? Were they? Maybe not? But like kinda…? They both like eachother, they kissed, so they were practically dating Kai figured. 

 

“No not pink!” Kai looked up to see Tao squealing at Lucy from where she sat on the floor, over their poster, pink marker in hand. “You have to use blue! We already used pink right there!” Tao pointed. “See?” 

 

“So?”

 

“You can't use it again!”

 

“I already started..”

 

“Ughhhh ummm ok wait a minute!” Tao hops up suddenly. “I'll be right back, gonna see if Suho has any whiteout!” Suho's dorm room was in the other side of the building where Chen's was literally right down the hall. Not many could tell, but Kai knew there was a certain reason he was going that far for a stupid white out stick.

 

Kai watches as he sprints out the door, slamming it shut, leaving Kai and Lucy sitting there in silence.

 

SOO

 

Kyungsoo is probably this close to freaking out. He's already spent over twenty minutes going in and out of his closet trying to figure out to wear. 

 

He at first considered just wearing the clothes he already had on for the day, but then after some thought he decided not to for two reasons. 

 

One was that Kai had already saw him in that particular outfit that day and coming in those clothes would just be… Kyungsoo couldn't put his tongue on it, but it was stupid and he wasn't gonna do it. 

 

Second, it was a date duh. Or somewhat like a date? They were both meeting up at a specific time and place and such so it was kinda like a date..? That counted as a date right? Kyungsoo liked to think so. 

 

“UGHHH” He cried in defeat, plopping down in the pile of clothes he had created. 

 

“What's the deal?” Lay said from where he was casually hanging off the couch.

 

“I can't figure out what to wear!” 

 

“For what?”

 

“Ihaveadate..” Kyungsoo mumbled looking at the ceiling.

 

“A what?”

 

“A date!”

 

“Oh really?” Lay said yawning. Kyungsoo waited for a minute, but he was pretty sure Lay had forgot about his question and was asleep. 

 

“Happy Friday!” Suddenly the door was being slammed open and in stepped (more like ran) Luhan with a bored looking Minseok following. Kyungsoo stifles a laugh as Lay falls off the couch in surprise.

 

“Howwwwhyyyy are you lying half naked on top of your entire closet??” Luhan tilts his head coming to stand over Kyungsoo. Luhan looks stupid at this angle he thinks. 

 

“S’a date.” Lay mumbles plopping back uni the couch. 

 

“A date?!” Luhan squeals. “Who-”

 

“Kai asked you out!?” Minseok interrupts pulling Kyungsoo so he's sitting on the clothes rather than swimming. 

 

“Oh my god Kai asked you out!” Luhan copied.

 

“I just said that.” 

 

“Whatever. Sooooo kAI?!”

 

“Um.. Yeah..” Kyungsoo blushed “what should I wear?”

 

“To the date?” 

 

“He looks good in skinny jeans!” Skinny jeans?? Kyungsoo had only one pair, and hardly ever wore them. In fact the only reason they were ever in his wardrobe was because Luhan gave them to him as a gift.

 

“Ooh yeah and umm.” 

 

Kyungsoo huffed out, confused as he watched Luhan search through the pile. 

 

“This shirt!” He held up a pink v neck shirt (yet another gift) in victory. 

 

“No pink is girly!” Minseok shook his head, holding up a blue long sleeve. 

 

“Ex-cuseee me?” Luhan raised and eyebrow. “Pink is not girly!”

 

“That pink is! It's kinda purpley and stuff it looks like Dora threw up on it!” 

 

“Oh COME ON it does not!” 

 

“He's wearing blue!”

 

“Pink!”

 

“Blue!”

 

That went on awhile, back and forth, back and forth. Eventually Kyungsoo decided he'd just throw on any shirt and that'd be fine. He wasn't able to leave though until his hair was done and eyeliner has been smudged under his eyes. He didn't get what the big deal was, all he was doing was going to Kai's dorm, it's not like he was eating out or anything. 

 

As he goes to the door waving goodbye Luhan shouts out “Wait! where's the date?” 

 

“We’re um.” Kyungsoo puts his arm behind his head, a bit embarrassed “I'm just hanging out in his dorm room.” 

 

“Oh then you could have just worn sweats!” Lay laughs from somewhere inside. 

 

“True..” Minseok sighs sadly. 

 

“Oh shut up!” Luhan shut the door. “You can never fail to impress!” Kyungsoo thinks he said. 

 

Great. Kyungsoo thinks, all that work for nothing. 

 

KAI

 

“Soooo..” Kai said looking over at Lucy who was just… Well sitting there, doing nothing. It had begun to get to quiet and Kai didn't like that. “What class is the project for?”

 

“Health.” Lucy says looking at him.

 

“Oh. What's it on?” Small talk never hurt.

 

“Sex and shit y’know.” Lucy rolls her eyes and gets up, looking at the pictures on Tao's desk, or pretending to… She keeps glancing back and forth between the desk and Kai and he's starting to feel just a little nervous. 

 

“Haha.” Kai attempts a laugh. “Health sucks…”

 

 

SOO

 

Kyungsoo is nervous, but still a little excited. Kai likes him. Holy shit!!

 

He makes the turn around the corner heading down Kai's dorm hall, bumping into someone. 

 

“Oh hey Kyungsoo!” Tao smiles down at him. 

 

KAI

 

“I think it's interesting!” 

 

“Oh um..” 

 

“Oh come on you can't be embarrassed! We’re in high school we should know about this stuff!” 

 

“I know!” Kai said defensively putting his hands up. What was taking Tao so long?!

 

SOO

 

“Where you headed too?”

 

“Um.. Your dorm room?” Kyungsoo answers Tao shyly, a small blush in place. 

 

“Oh cool! Meeting up with Kai right?” Tao winks. “You can just walk with me.”

 

KAI

 

“So have you ever..?”

 

“Have I ever what…?” Kai sits straight up eyeing the girl, who had somehow managed to get five feet closer in the last minute. 

 

“Have you ever had sex?” She asked innocently, sitting down on the bed. Kai eyed her short skirt riding up and the bra strap that had started sliding down her shoulder.

 

“Um…” Kai picks up a blanket and puts it over his lap, and leans away from the girl, resting his head on the wall.

 

“No?” Lucy says leaning forward. Kai gulps. Seriously where the hell was Tao?! 

 

SOO

 

“What's that?” Kyungsoo points to the small white thing in Tao's hand as they walk through the dorm door, but he never gets an answer… 

 

KAI

 

“What about a kiss?” Lucy whispers and next thing Kai knows, she's on him and Kai is frozen having not expected this. What the hell? What the hell? What the hell!?!?

 

Kai hears the dorm door open, and oh SHIt. There stands Kyungsoo, eyes wide, a look of pure surprise in his face, and then hurt and then he's gone, running, out the door, but not before Kai can see the tears. 

 

Kai shoves Lucy off of him, stumbling to get up. “Kyungsoo wait!” He pushes past Tao and into the hall, sprinting to catch up to the boy. “Kyungsoo!” He turns a corner and finally catches up to him, turns him around quick, hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Don't touch me!” Kyungsoo screams, pushing Kai's hands off his shoulders. 

 

Kai looks over the boy. Within seconds a face that had been smiling was now covered in tears. Dammit Kai you're so stupid he thinks to himself. Should he say something? Kai watches with wide eyes as Kyungsoo, breathing heavy goes to move away. 

 

“Kyungsoo..” Kai tries for a smile.

 

“Don't.”

 

“It's not what you think!”

 

“Are you kidding me!? It's what I saw!” 

 

“Soo you know I would never do that to you…”

 

“Do I!? How can I trust you?! How do I know you were ever actually my friend!” 

 

“It's still me-”

 

“-How do I know if you even liked me!? How do I know that this wasn't just a game!” 

 

“I would ne-” 

 

“You did though.” Kyungsoo takes a step back. “You had me played the whole time didn't you?”

 

“Soo I-” 

 

“-You and all your stupid friends, we're they in on it too?! Two sure seemed happy enough to walk me to your room.!” 

 

“No-”

 

“How long were you planning on going through with this?! Pretending that you cared.” Another tear slid down Kyungsoo’s cheek and Kai's heart broke a little. 

 

“I DO CARE!” 

 

“Then why were you with-” 

 

“It's not what it looked like!” 

 

“I know what I saw Kai!” 

 

“I swea-” 

 

“-I saw you, in bed with Lucy Jung!” 

 

“I know what it looks like but-”

 

“But nothing!” Kyungsoo shoves Kai, tears continuing to stream down his face. 

 

“Kyungsoo..” 

 

“DON'T.” Kyungsoo takes a step back. “I get it now.” 

 

“Get what?!”

 

“THAT I WAS YOUR TOY!” Kyungsoo shrieks, slumping down against the wall. Kai so wants to hug him, hold him, but… 

 

“Kyungsoo I would never-” Kai's voice cracks. 

 

“Just leave me alone.” Kyungsoo sobs. 

 

“I-”

 

“Go!”

 

“Soo..”

 

“DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! AND DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!” Kyungsoo looks up with a pain filled hate in his eyes. 

 

This couldn't be happening. There was no way. Everything was just so perfect. Why did this have to happen?! 

 

“Kyungsoo.” Kai tries again, hoping that maybe this time the boy will have changed his mind and will just into his arms and kiss him and love him. But another year just falls. 

 

“Go.” 

 

There's nothing else Kai can do, so that's what he does, he goes. 

 

SOO 

 

Kyungsoo doesn't believe in love anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ;-;


	26. It's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of Kaisoo's background :)

KAI

 

It's not like Kai didn’t try. He did. Over and over again, for days, weeks and months. He wasn’t going to let Kyungsoo out of his grasp that easily. Not after all they had gone through. Not after everything, the laughs, the smiles, the small touches, he wasn’t going to let all of that go. Not without a fight. 

At first he didn’t talk to him for a week. He had decided on giving him some space, let him clear out his head, think things through. Kai had crossed his fingers that that was all he was going to need to do, that Kyungsoo would promptly realize that he had done nothing wrong, and come running back to his arms. 

 

But that didn’t happen, not even after two weeks, or three. One night Kai blatantly realized (with the help of Tao) that if he didn’t chase after him with everything he had, begging for forgiveness, and showing him love to the moon and back, that he might not ever get him back. It didn’t matter that (technically) he didn’t do anything, he would apologize a million times and more if Kyungsoo could be his again. 

 

No matter what he tried he always seemed to be ignored. It was a Saturday morning, cold, fog in the air, and the perfect day for a cup of coffee. Kai had never really liked coffee, but recently he had taken up drinking it whenever he was missing Kyungsoo. 

 

Walking into the cafe, the one in the town down the hill, not the one in the center of campus mind you, Kai hadn’t expected to see the small boy himself. Students rarely came to this cafe, as it was not necessarily the closest coffee stop near by, so seeing a student, ratter less, Kyungsoo, was quite shocking.

 

He was sitting there deeply concentrated on whatever was on his laptop screen, fingers typing away furiously, a small little frown making its way onto his face. His coffee was left untouched, on the opposite side of the table, probably completely cool by then. Kyungsoo had obviously been there since early in the morning, his pajamas still hanging off his body cutely.

 

Kai smiled as he stepped up into line, his eyes glued on the smaller boy as he waited. “Excuse me sir?” A feminine voice interrupted his starring, Kai looked up to realize he was up next in line. “Will you be ordering?” The girl tilts her face cutely, looking back and forth between Kai and where Kyungsoo was sitting, curiously. 

 

“Um yeah…” Kai glanced over to see that Kyungsoo had spotted him, and was now quickly packing up his stuff, carelessly shoving his laptop into his bag. Shit. No no don’t leave!

 

“What will you be getting?” The girl asks, pulling Kai’s attention back up to her, a polite smile on her face. Kai swivels his head one more time to see Kyungsoo standing up, cold coffee in hand, headed for the door. “Sir?”

 

“Um-uh no actually no never mind!” Kai promptly turns around, following the footie dressed boy out the door. Just as he was making his way out of the door, he suddenly found himself lying face first on the pavement, a fuzzy blue slipper the cause of his accident. He looked up to see Kyungsoo running as fast as he could. But Kai was faster. 

 

“Kyungsoo! Hey cutie!” Kai yelled after him. He watched as Soo came to a stop, shoulders stiff, when he turned around he was rocking one of the coldest glares Kai’s ever seen. Reluctantly, Kai took the last few steps, so he was standing in front of him. 

 

“What?” Kyungsoo looked livid, and if this wasn’t a serious matter, Kai might of laughed at the fact that Kyungsoo was trying to play it of like he was shoeless on one foot. 

 

“Your slipper.” Kai blushed, holding out the blue thing in the middle of them, waiting for Kyungsoo to take it. Eventually Kyungsoo took it, hobbling a little on one leg as he tried to put it on. Without a thanks or anything whatsoever, he turned and started walking back up the sidewalk. 

 

Kai sighed. Well that was awkward. Was it going to be like this forever? With Kyungsoo glaring bullets at him while he desperately tried to repatch their friendship? It couldn’t be right? 

 

How could Kyungsoo keep such a straight face? Months ago he had kissed Kai and told him he liked him, he had smiled and laughed with him, how could he have no lingering feelings? How could he push Kai away so easily? Did he not ever actually care about him? How was this so simple for Kyungsoo?? Kai’s brain hurt. This was all so stressful and confusing.

 

Kai didn’t give up for a long time. But after Kyungsoo ignoring him and pushing him away at every chance he got, it became hard to keep on trying. How could they possible become friends again if Kyungsoo had no interest in being close again, if he truly hated Kai. Why was it ok for Kai to try and push Kyungsoo into a relationship again, if he didn’t want it, how was that fair? 

 

In the end, Kai gave up. He was tired of waiting for someone that didn’t want him anymore, someone who despised him, he was tired of getting his hopes up.         

 


	27. Coffee Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy it's the first Minseok perspective! 
> 
> It's a little short sorry, hope you enjoy (:

MIN

-back to present-

Minseok is pissed. He can't believe his father, who he sees only on few occasions, just told him that the family _wasn't_ doing the holidays (even though his family never celebrated anything in December, they always got together on the break and spent time with each other) and that Minseok wasn't even aloud to come home.

That's right. He had to stay at _school_ the whole Winter break. The whole two weeks. No fair.

Call him bratty, but that's not all that went down in his phone call. Not at all. On top of Minseok being stuck at school for those two weeks, with nothing to do, he was also being asked to get a job. No not asked, actually he was being _forced._

Now Minseok likes to consider himself a good student, always quiet in class, does his homework, shit like that, but a job!? What in the hell was his father thinking?

He was already having a hard enough time (not really) trying to keep his grades up, and a job on top of that would be too much!

In all honesty, even though he would never tell anyone this even though it's easy to guess, Minseok just wants to be able to have time to do nothing but read his new book. It was an adventure novel his older brother had sent him, completely with both an interesting plot and some romance. (Yeah Minseok was into that stuff don’t judge.)

There were few opportunities for jobs close to the school. There were some boutiques and clothes shops down in the town, and you could probably snag a job at the grocery mart easy, and there were also a few cafés around too, including the one, smack dab in the middle of their school, made specifically as a place for students to work at during their opens.

Minseok figured that would be the best choice,one because he likes coffee, and two because it's close. Perfect. He had chose on asking about open shifts and job opportunities in his open. Which was now. So off he goes.

When he enters he notices how nice and warm it is inside, a smooth coffee aroma all around. Minseok likes coffee, but there's no way he's going to let that get in the way of his sour mood. He was, he repeats, not happy about this, at all. There's a small line, leading to the counter, and Minseok decides to stand and wait in it, and then casually ask the cashier about shifts while he orders. Good plan!

What he doesn't expect is to see Kim Jongdae standing at the counter, smile in place. Minseok groans, out of all people it had to be his _roommate_. Which in fact he hadn't been to his room in over a week, because, well… in simple terms, he was avoiding him.

What was he doing here anyway?? Didn’t he have a family to go visit or something? All of Minseok’s friends had left, why did it have be Jongdae to be the one staying behind!?

God this was stupid.

“Hey princess!” He greets. Minseok tries not to cringe.

“Um Hi..” Should he ask about the job first or order first??

“Can I get you anything?”

“U-uh yeah! Can I get a medium ice coffee and your number please?”

What.

“My _number?_ ” Jongdae raises an eyebrow, he looks calm and collected but Minseok can tell he's holding back a blush. Why would he be- oh.

Oh.

“No shit sorry!” Minseok shook his hands frantically. “I'm not asking you out or anything, trust me I wouldn’t _ever_!” Minseok rolls his eyes playfully, trying to not puke at the idea. “I just want to be able to contact you about a job! Shit shit shit I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to sound like that!”

Jongdae laughs. “That's ok! I was gonna say, I never saw you as the flirty type!”

“Yeah…”

“So… A coffee?”

“Yes please! Oh and i-”

“-The boss is in the back of you have time to talk, you’re looking for a job right?” Jongdae is back to popping eyebrows.

“Ugh yeah…”

“Kay! Your coffee will be waiting for you when you come back don't worry!”

“Ok.. Thanks.”

Minseok managed to get a job quite easily. It wasn't half as scary as he thought it would be either.

All the boss did, Kim Heechul was his name, was ask some questions. _What's your name? What's your grade? Why do you need a job? And when's your open?_ Simple in out and he had the job.

Jongdae, as Heechul had said, was a hard worker, but had been running the café on his shift by himself since the beginning of year. It just worked out that Minseok had the same open, and needed a job. Jongdae was now his new partner. Yay. Minseok was just thrilled!

“See you tomorrow partner!” Jongdae (who had listened in on the boss’s and his conversation) screamed as Minseok left the café, coffee still on the counter. Great. _Just_ great. Happy dad?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a good holiday! Thanks again for reading!


	28. Not Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh hello! It's been awhile since we've heard anything from the hunhan couple! I had originally planned on continuing with Jongdae and minseok's story (since there has been absolutely none of them so far) But well my mind drifted off and next thing I knew I had a whole Sehun pov out!
> 
> Oh well! Hope you enjoy it! Warning for a little angst btw. (Promise to work more on that Xiuchen relationship and all)

SEHUN

 

So, Suho had told him he couldn't date Luhan. Ok. Fine by Sehun, he could handle just being friends, he could handle not putting any labels on his and Luhan's relationship. 

 

Again. Suho said no dating, he didn't say no to anything else. So when Sehun finds himself being pegged down on the floor from where he was once standing next to Luhan (just talking btw) he's a little surprised to say the least.

 

“What the hell?!” Sehun tries to push himself off the floor where he's being held. He can see Luhan staring down at him with wide eyes. “Jongdae get off me!!” 

 

Suddenly there's a breath on his face and accusing eyes. “What do you think you're doin?!” Jongdae whispers in Sehun's face. 

 

“I  _ was _ walking! Until you attacked me!” 

 

“Attack is a little excessive, I merely saved the day.” 

 

“And how did you do that?” 

 

“You were waking with Luhan and Suho was walking around the corner, you wouldn't want him to see you.” Jongdae sticks out his tongue. 

 

“See me  _ walking?! Oh noooo.”  _ Sehun rolls his eyes trying to push Jongdae off of him. 

 

“I know.” Jongdae says pushing down even more, a serious expression now on his face. 

 

“You know what?” Sehun says now quite confused. What was he talking about?? 

 

“I know.” Jongdae says again. 

 

“What?!” 

 

“I know that you and Luhan are secretly dating!” Jongdae accuses, smug grin in place. 

 

“We’re what?!” Luhan squeals from the sidelines. Apparently Jongdae wasn't whispering quietly enough. “We are  _ not _ dating!” 

 

“We’re not dating!” Sehun screams pushing Jongdae off him onto the floor. “You  _ idiot! _ ” 

 

“You guys  _ have  _ to be dating are you kidding me?! You alway hold hands and the smiles Oh! And the-” 

 

“-Jongdae shutup!” Sehun coughs, lightly kicking his friend who was squirming on the floor, screaming his antics. Why did he always have to be so embarrassing?? Sehun thinks he can feel a blush rising into his cheeks. Dammit Jongdae. 

 

“But!” 

 

“Stop making up stuff!”

 

“I’m never wrong!” 

 

“I don't give a damn!” 

 

“I swear!” 

 

“Yeah yeah, bye Jongdae! See you later!” 

 

“You two are dating I know it!!!”

 

“Not!” Sehun yells back, dragging a blushing Luhan behind him. Well at least it wasn't just him. 

 

Sehun, feeling slightly uncomfortable, walks slowly in front of Luhan as they make their way towards their dorms. Was that too much? Was Luhan angry now? Were they not going to be friends anymore?? Sehuns thoughts were interrupted by a cute little giggle coming from behind him. 

 

Was Luhan… giggling? 

 

“What..” Sehun spins around looking back at the scene of a rather… happy Luhan. 

 

Luhan laughs again, hand adorably coming up to cover his mouth this time.

 

“What's so funny?!” Sehun asks a little embarrassed. Luhan only laughs harder. 

 

“Wha-” 

 

“Your face when you told him we weren't dating!” Luhan lets out. 

 

“What about it?”

 

“It wasn't very convincing!” 

 

“Yes it was!” 

 

“Bull shit! You were blushing so much!”

Luhan lets another giggle escape, pulling at Sehun's nonexistent heart strings. 

 

“I was not!”

 

“We're too! He's probably even more convinced now that we’re dating!”

 

Sehun watched as Luhan held on to his own stomach as the laughs escaped him, pink hair falling into his eyes, his knees wobbling to hold him. How could someone be this precious?

 

“Is that such a bad thing…?” Sehun whispers shyly. Looking down at his feet. 

 

When Luhan stops laughing, he looks up. What once was a smile, is now a serious face. 

 

“I- it's not like that Sehun.” Luhan shakes his head slightly, looking hurt. Right. Luhan hates him. They were hardly friends, let alone partners. Luhan would never date him. 

 

“I don't like you like that.” Luhan said with a straight face. “And you don't really like me like that either.”

 

“But-”

 

“-I said no!”

 

“I-”

 

“Jesus Sehun how many times do I have to tell you! It's not like that between us!” Luhan looks to the left of him, even though there's nothing to look at. “We- we’re  _ enemies,  _ we don't like each other remember?”

 

“Luhan.”

 

"If we're anything it's  _just_ friends."

 

Luhan steps, and passes Sehun, standing in front of his door, hand on the knob. 

 

“Please.” Sehun hears a small whisper come from behind him. It sounds almost desperate. “Please make it clear to your friends we aren't dating.” After a long silence, when Sehun thinks the boy had walked away an “ok?” Sounds painfully. 

 

“Ok.” Sehun says, his hands clenched tightly in front of him. He doesn't turn around when Luhan opens his door, heads inside, and shuts it loudly. 

 

Shit. 

 

He had really fucked up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dunnnn 
> 
> *Reporter voice* "Trending now: Will Sehun and Luhan work things out? Will Minseok and Jongdae actually become friends!? Will Tao and Kris ever show up in this story again?" (Like ever) "Will Kyungsoo, that little shit, realize Kaisoo was meant to be, and just fxcking get with Kai again!? Will Suho and Lay ever become anything more but side characters in this drama? And most importantly, Will Chanyeol and Baekhyun ever get past the 'friends' stage? Will they ever be something more? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!" *Drops Mic*


	29. One of those days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jongdae can't seem to get a hold of things and almost cries  
> Or  
>  Minseok likes to read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah an update. 
> 
> Ok ok couldn't stop myself so here is yet another Xiuchen chapter, practically nothing happens, just the daily coffee shop duo doin their thang...
> 
> Yup. Hope you enjoy (:

DAE

“Last time I checked weren't you supposed to be helping me?” Jongdae tilts his head back at Minseok, who is sitting in a chair, legs crossed, book at hand, and apron thrown carelessly on the floor.

It had only been a few days since Minseok had started working on this shift, Heechul had expected Jongdae to teach Minseok all about working at the cafe, which would have been easy if the boy would have at least tried to learn. Instead all he had done the past few days was sleep and read, or sometimes do homework.

Jongdae sighed looking up from where he was stirring together a hot chocolate. Minseok hadn't replied to him, and was still nose deep in that book of his. Jongdae wasn't having any of it. After handing his skillfully made hot chocolate to its owner, Jongdae went right up to the boy and swiftly snatched said book out of his hands.

“Hey!” Minseok whined reaching for the book like a kid who'd just lost his toy.

“No hey! Hyung you actually need to work!”

“But I was on a really good chapter!” Minseok groans, flopping back into the seat.

“I don't give a shit.”

“Just let me finish this chapter!” Minseok reaches for the book again, Jongdae pulls it behind his back.

“No!” He says sternly. “Listen kid, I don't know if you ever had a job before, but you actually have to do stuff to get paid!”

Minseok falters a look of surprise on his face. “Did you just call me kid?!” He squints his eyes accusingly. Jongdae takes a step back embarrassed. The boy had been acting so childish he had almost completely forgot they're ages.

“N-no!”

“Yah!” Minseok yells a little loudly. “Yes you did you punk!”

“No I didn't!”

“You did!”

“I-”

“-Give me my book.” Minseok extends a hand, and authoritative vibe coming off of him. Jongdae sighs, allegedly handing over the book.

“You gotta-”

“-I know, I know.” Minseok waves a hand dismissively. “Just let me finish this chapter.

Jongdae rolls his eyes and turns around to see that quite a line had formed in his absence. Quickly he hops to the counter to take the girls order.

“Can I have a medium coffee and a croissant toasted please?” She says politely, smiling.

“Sure thing.” Jongdae smiles back. Adding the total up in the cash register. “That will be 6.43” He says looking up as she concentratedly goes through her bag in search for a wallet.

“Here!” She says finally, handing over some crumpled up money. Jongdae takes it, counts it, puts it in the cash register and hands her her change.

“Your food will be ready in a moment.” He says, moving to the back to get working on her order. He grabs a croissant, throws it in the toaster, and goes to pour a cup of coffee.

Jongdae glances over to see Minseok still mud deep in his book. He nearly laughs when he sees the older boy trying to get rid of an itch on his face with his tongue, refusing to move his hands or eyes or anything from concentration. He laughs not because it was funny (although it was just a little) but because it was endearingly cute… or something like that.

“Shit!” He yelps suddenly feeling the hot coffee seam through his shirt. It wasn't like him to spill, he was gonna have to put some ice in that.

He quickly caps off the coffee only to tilt his head on confusion when he smells a slight bit of smoke in the air. Was something burning? What could be- Oh.

“Crap crap crap!” He yells scurrying across the floor over to the toaster which is now spewing smoke. Quickly he opens it, which he promptly after realizes was a bad idea, because next thing he knows, his face is engulfed in smoke.

Coughing, he reaches out to try and grab what's left of the croissant, but only ends up finding the toaster and it's hot metal walls.

“Ahhhh!” He retreats in pain, pulling his hand to his body, looking at his burned fingers. “Owwww.” He groans, running across the floor, yet again, grabbing tongs, and then running back, meanwhile slamming his toe into the counter.

What he pulls out is definitely not a croissant, or anything resembling a croissant. It's charred black, and has a little stream of smoke coming off of it. The poor thing was deflated and dead.

Sadly he pops the trash can and throws it in. Grabbing a uncooked croissant and putting it on a plate. The girl, looking up from her phone, looks shocked as Jongdae hands her her order.

“The toaster is malfunctioning today.” He tries for a smile.

“Oh.” She says, and then takes her order and sashayed to the opposite side of the cafe.

Jongdae looks down at his arm and hand. Both irritated and red, if not swollen. Not to mention his foot which was throbbing like crazy right now, probably bruised. Ouch. Jongdae rarely has bad days in the cafe. This is his skill. He doesn't know what's going on. It must've just been one of those days.

“Ow ow owww!” He whined stomping his feet (foot) a little, glaring up at the toaster. What a little bitch.

Sighing he goes to stand up at the counter, ready to take the next order. He looks up to see everyone waiting in line, staring at him awkwardly, probably shocked, if not a little bit concerned, after seeing Jongdae throw a personal hissy fit, just for them.

“How can I help you today?” Jongdae smiles, even though his hand is stinging.

“Uh… Yeah, can I get a coffee with milk and sugar please.”

“Yup!” Jongdae says. “That’ll be 2.50.” He winces as he takes the money, his hand stinging.

Jongdae jumps a little when a hand holding a coffee slams down onto the counter next to him. “Coffee with milk and sugar?” Minseok asks, face concentrated.

“Yeah.” The guy says taken aback a little. “Thanks.”

“No problem!” Minseok smiles. “Next order please?”

Jongdae looks over to his hyung in awe. He hadn't expected to be getting any help any time soon.

A few minutes later, while Minseok was whipping together an order, he turned around and said “Go get some ice on yourself.” Jongdae steps back, a little surprised. “Your back to work in a half hour ok? Now get moving.” Then he turns and moves his attention back to the counter.

Jongdae goes into the back, passing a book, carelessly thrown on the floor, book mark on the table next to it.

Jongdae smiles. Not a small one of a shy thanks, but a huge one, big enough so that his cheeks are hurting.

He knew Minseok would eventually come around.

MIN

There was no way Minseok felt guilty or responsible at all. He was just doing his job. He didn't care about Kim Jongdae. Nope nope. Not at all…

Ok, maybe a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't care nope nope not at all no way in a million years sarcasticsarcasticsarcasticc blah blah blah


	30. I hate you but not really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it's been awhile... Here's the next chapter (:

BAEK

Baekhyun looked up from where he was leaning against the wall, sitting on his bed, laptop perched carefully on his knee.

Before he could react to the knock, the door was quickly swung open, a tall figure flying through the doorway, with a signature smile in place. Baekhyun, just rolled his eyes, and went back to typing away of his laptop.

“Sup?” The boy asked plopping down on the bed, throwing a pillow behind his head casually.

“Mm.” Baekhyun grunted in response, deeply focused on his paper. It was due in the next hour and he was only half done, he couldn't afford to lose concentration.

“”Mggmm!” The boy next to him mimicked back, his voice a little deeper.

Baekhyun watched from the corner of his eye as the other took out his phone, and started to turn it off and on, playing with it. He looked bored out of his mind. Too bad.

Baekhyun was busy and he was just going to have to wait. They had the next class with each other anyway, Baekhyun wondered if he finished his paper for the class yet.

The taller boy was usually quite lazy when it came to their Literature homework, Baekhyun wouldn't be surprised if the other didn't even know about the essay.

It had been like this for the past few months. The two of them, after realizing how many classes they had together, decided they might as well be friends and help eachother out. So every day they either met in the library or their dorm room to hang out during their open.

Although all Baekhyun ever really did during his open was study or work on homework and such, he was glad to have a little company other than his naturally noisy friends (or more likely Luhan). But then again, Baekhyun thought glancing over at the boy flopped next to him, now starring at the ceiling, he could be pretty noisy too.

“Ahhhhhgrr!!” The boy whined again after a few minutes, rolling over on his stomach burying his face into the blankets. Baekhyun ignored him yet again, making a point at scooching over to the other side of the bed.

It was silent for awhile while Baekhyun continued on his work, the only sound in the shared room being the keyboards and an occasional groan from the person currently suffocating himself in pillows and blankets.

Baekhyun sighed stretching out his legs and yawning, writing essays was hard stuff, he was almost done. Just a few more paragraphs. He rolled back his shoulders regarding the still lump next to him, half in the blankets. He had almost forgot about him. Had he fallen asleep??

Curious, he slightly pokes the other in the shoulder leaving it there for a bit and then poking him again with more force. Still no movement. Huh. Maybe he did fall asleep. Baekhyun cracked his fingers back and continued to type away.

It was only minuets later that he saw a hand creeping from out under the blanket, slowly towards Baekhyun. With a frown he promptly slapped the hand away, earning a small whine from the other.

So he wasn't asleep after all.

The hand yet again started moving towards him and Baekhyun glared at it with apprehension. A tickle fight was not what he needed. What he needed to do was finish this paper.

“No!” Baekhyun said sounding quite like a parent scolding a child, pushing the hand away. “I'm working.”

Yet another childish whine.

“I'm doing homework.” He mumbles back.

Baekhyun eyed the hand as it crept closer yet again. Agitated he reached down and pinched it, eyes widening when he realized it was continuing to get closer, not letting a small pinch stop it. Nothing was gonna stop it now.

“No no no!!” Baekhyun squealed desperately moving as far as he could from the hand, gripping the sheets in fear. Still he wasn't fast enough and was suddenly being pushed down into the mattress with a small “oomph!”

Before he knew it hands, two of them, were at his sides and under his arms ticketing him all over. Baekhyun let out a shriek and attempted at hiding under the covers, only managing to push his head under the edge of a blanket.

Uncontrollable laughs came out of him as he continued to be attacked. “Stop stop!!” He yelled in between giggles. “I give up you win!” He didn't bother trying to fight back, knowing full well he never had a chance at winning.

Finally the tickles stopped, and the blanket was quickly thrown off his face. Baekhyun, completely pinned down, glared up at the smirk unfolding on the others face. “Get off me.” Now that he was no longer being tickled, his smiles turned to a frown.

“Didn't know you were so ticklish Baek.” The other laughed, ignoring the request.

“Bull shit you didn't!”’Baekhyun groaned, “You did this last week too!”

“Oh well.”

“Off.”

“Hang out with me?”

“No. Off.”

“All you ever do is homework!”

“I have a lot of homework!”

“Whyyyy!” The other groans.

“Because I'm taking honors courses unlike you, I actually try when it come to school!”

“Hey! I try!”

“Sure…”

“I thought you said we were gonna hang out today!”

“I never said that, you said that!”

“Same thing!”

“It. Is. Not!!”

“Please?”

“No. Get off of me!”

“Nope.”

“Get off of me!” Baekhyun scowled, but the others disarming smile defeated him.  
“Please?” He pouted.

“Come on let's go get lunch before this open is over.” His smile was blinding,

Baekhyun sighed throwing a meager punch at the boys shoulder. He waited a minute, hoping that maybe the other would get off of him eventually, but he didn't.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes.

“Thank you!” Suddenly the other instead of getting off of him,was even more on him, and just like that he was rolled in a big burrito blanket hug.

“Yah! What are you doing?! Get off!” There was a loud sound off something hitting the floor. Was that?!

“Um.”

“MY LAPTOP!”

\- -   
~Twenty minutes later~

Baekhyun smiled as he took a bite into his sandwich, the small restaurant around him warm. This was good.

Sadly the other had been quite persuasive, and after they had thoroughly checked over his laptop for any damage, they headed out into to town for the remainder of their open, in search of lunch.

He had been hungry, and was glad the boy had dragged him out of his room to go eat. Baekhyun looked up to see him practically stuffing his face with his sandwich, chewing with his mouth full and happy.

“So…” He said swallowing down the last of his food. “You won't believe it but I was up all night finishing that essay!” Baekhyun choked. “Proud of me right?”

He had completely forgotten his laptop back up in his room along with the fact that he even had an essay to complete in the first place. Baekhyun glanced at his phone to check the time. Shit they were practically late! He'd never have time to finish that paper!

Sullenly he stood up stuffing the last piece of his sandwich into his mouth. The boy across from him seemed way too cheery for his tastes. Baekhyun glared at him as he continued munching on his lunch happily, practically oblivious to the fact that they're open was over and they were going to be late.

“We should go so we aren't late.” Baekhyun urged, taking a step to the door. The other just moaned in delight as he sipped his coke.

When the two finally got to class they were far beyond late. Fifteen minutes late to be exact. They didn't have any passes, or notes, they were just late. The teacher had been furious to see them come in so, and even more so when he found out Baekhyun hadn't finished his essay on time.

Just great.

Baekhyun exhaled tiredly as he stepped out of the class and into the campus, looking to his left to see the other grinning ear to ear. Baekhyun frowned.

“I hate you Park Chanyeol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone guess it was Chanyeol before getting to the end?


	31. PSHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since the update! Life has been very busy and I haven't had much time or energy to work on the story! Here's a Tao perspective! Hope you enjoy (:

TAO

 

Ever since Tao had come back that night to find Kai lying on the floor, half in their room and half out, a bloody nose and tear stained face, Kai had been acting different. 

 

Tao wasn't really sure why he found Kai that way or what could have possible taken down the mighty Kai, but he had guessed it had something to do with Kyungsoo. 

 

Whenever Kai would get quiet, which was rare, since he constantly had something to ramble on about, may it be chicken or gossip or prank ideas, Tao knew when he wasn't doing all of that, when Kai was silent, he knew Kai was missing Kyungsoo. 

 

Tao had never really gotten to know the smaller boy, he would smile when they passed in the hall and start small conversations with him in class, Kyungsoo was a really nice guy he found. He knew Kai was friends with him separate from their ‘friend group’. And he knew Kai was different around Kyungsoo than with anyone else. 

 

After Tao had found Kai lying in the doorstep, the months after that were significantly worrying. Kai started to go out late at night, and early in the mornings. 

 

He was never around during lunch or opens, and sometimes he’d skip class. Whenever he was with Tao and the rest of their friends, he was usually quiet and zoned out often as if thinking of something. 

 

Now Tao’s not saying that Kai wasn't a thinker, but usually he was an outside thinker not an inside one. Everyone in their group could tell something was up, and wondered what in the hell could Kim Jongin be thinking about so intently? 

 

One weekend after, when Tao was hanging out in Kris’ dorm, helping with homework, Tao found that he couldn't focus, to wrapped up in what was going on with Kai. 

 

“So it's negative b, plus minus, the square root of b plus two times a times c, divided by two times a? Right?” Kris looked over at him from where he was scribbling down notes for him homework. Tao looked at him, only half, his mind elsewhere. Why was Kris looking at him again? Oh right. Homework. 

 

“Oh sorry!” Tao raised a hand to scratch behind his head. “What was the question again?” 

 

“Um..” Kris looked taken aback by Tao's unfocused attitude. He was usually so persistent when it came to homework. “The quadratic formula-”

 

“-Right! That's negative b, plus minus, the square root of b plus two times a times c, divided by two times a!” Tao said leaning over to double check in the textbook. “Did you get that?”

 

“Uh yeah.” 

 

“Nice.” 

 

Tao looked up to see Kris flop into his back, laying on the ground. “Ughhhh.” He whined. “I'm gonna fail Algebra II! There's too much to remember!” 

 

“You're not gonna fail, you have me and a tutor, you're fine.” Tao says with a straight face, popping an eyebrow at Kris’ dramatics.

 

“Ok but Jackson cracks jokes like 24/7 and you're half asleep!” Kris sits up and points accusingly.

 

“I'm not half asleep!” 

 

“You got a full eight hours of sleep last night?”

 

“Even better, nine.”

 

“Then why are you so distracted?”

 

Tao took a breath. Had him worrying about Kai really affected the way he was acting around people? Even Kris? Tao hadn't really noticed much, but maybe? Should he tell him? Tao looked up to see Kris looking at him intently, as if waiting for an answer.

 

“Um…” Tao pathetically started. “So you know Kai?” 

 

“Yeah?” Kris urged. 

 

“Well he's been really weird lately and going out at strange times and disappearing all over the place, and I have no idea what's going on with him and I'm really worried and I just don't know what to do-” 

 

“Ok ok!” Kris interrupted him. “Breathe.” Tao relaxed his shoulders and tried to ‘breathe’ as Kris had told him to. He hadn't realized what a toll this had taken on him. 

 

“So?” Kris sighed. Scooching a little closer to Tao so that he could talk to him comfortably. “Kai is being weird?” Tao nods. “And this is worrying you?” Tao nods. “And have you asked him  _ where _ exactly is he going and  _ what _ exactly is he doing?” Tao's eyes widen. 

 

Kris looks at him a little disappointed with a shake to his head, and he's smirking a little too. “You didn't did you?” Kris almost laughs. 

 

No Tao hadn't. 

 

\--- 

 

Surprisingly Tao hadn't even thought of that. He for some reason thought that he would have to figure everything out on his own, like he was a spy of some sort, rather than doing the most obvious thing which was to ask Kai what in the hell had he been doing. Duh. 

 

So in the next few days, Tao worked on constructing a plan of how to ask Kai what he'd been up to. Kris said he didn't need one and could just ask, but Tao said that was no fun. He was on a mission. 

 

And it being a mission only further convinced Tao into not only making an elaborate plan but also having walkie talkies. Ok so maybe not walkie talkies, maybe more like cellphones (because Kris said no to the first idea) but either way, there was no way Tao was going on the field without backup. 

 

3:05 am

 

Tao: pshhh hidden panda is now active do you read? 

 

Kris: Tao it's fucking 3 in the morning 

 

Tao: pshhh that's hidden panda to you papa dragon 

 

Kris: Where the fuck did you get these names?

 

Tao: pshhh the play boy is awake over 

 

Kris: Who? Kai? 

 

Tao: pshhh the playboy has left the nest I repeat the playboy has left the nest 

 

Kris: Don't you think Kai would be suited as something more like.. I don't know a puppy? 

 

Tao: pshh The puppy, that sneaky mother fucker, has left the nest out the window 

 

Kris: the window? Why not the door?

 

Tao: pshhh Hidden panda is now in pursuit do you copy? 

 

Kris: Tao don't follow him out the window pls

 

Tao: pshh Hidden panda is in pursuit I repeat 

 

Kris: TAO DONT

 

Tao: pshh Hidden Panda has fallen out the window and is continuing to pursue the puppy

 

Kris: Stupid 

 

Tao: pshh The puppy is now running Fuckfuxkim after him!

 

Kris: and can you please stop with the walkie talkie sounds…

 

Tao: pshh The puppy is headed to the library 

 

Kris: Honestly what the hell is Kai doing? 

 

Tao: pshh it's our mission to find out papa dragon

 

Kris: please don't call me that 

 

Tao: pshh The puppy is entering the library through a window 

 

Kris: another window?! the door is always open?? Wth

 

Tao: pshh Following suspect 

 

Kris: Tao no 

 

Kris: … 

 

Tao: pshh he's fucking flexible I can't climb that high, hidden panda is entering the library through the door instead 

 

Kris: good idea 

 

Tao: pshh noted 

 

Kris: I still don't understand why you're following him? You could've just waited back at the dorm??

 

Tao: pshh Hidden Panda is now in the library 

 

Kris: have you gotten tired of typing ‘pshh’ yet?

 

Tao: pshh Papa dragon you insult me 

 

Kris: Tao pls with the nicknames 

 

Tao: pshh who's Tao? I only know hidden panda

 

Kris: seriously Tao 

 

Hidden Panda: pshh The library is creepy 

 

Kris: you did not just change your name…

 

Hidden Panda: pshh I heard a sound 

 

Kris: don't get scared loser, you've gotta find Kai remember?

 

Hidden Panda: pshh It's dark

 

Kris: you're fine I'm sure 

 

Hidden Panda: Pshh Backup I need backup I can't do this alone! 

 

Kris: Tao for fucks sake it's just a library 

 

Hidden Panda: pshh I hate you for making me watch demons in the library that was the worst movie ever!! 

 

Kris: You're seriously thinking about that now?! 

 

Hidden Panda: pshh dude that movie was so scary wth and now I'm in a library and it dark and a Demon is gonna kill me!! 

 

Kris: No it's not you're fine Pls man up 

 

Hidden Panda: I'm gonna fuckibn die omgomgggg

 

Kris: Jesus Christ no you're not!

 

Hidden Panda: how would you know?! You're not here are you?! 

 

Kris: You stopped saying ‘pshh’

 

Hidden Panda: pshhh I need backup I need backup mayday mayday 

 

Kris: I'm not getting out of bed to go to a library at the ass crack of dawn

 

Hidden Panda: Pshh I hate you :/

 

Kris: ‘pshp’ you're a wuss

 

Hidden Panda: pshh it’s ‘pshh’ not ‘pshp’

 

Kris: I'm going back to bed 

 

Hidden Panda: no don't! Don't leave me to die!! >•<

 

Kris: you're not

 

Hidden Panda: Pshh the lights are on! :,)

 

Kris: finally 

 

Hidden Panda: Pshh hidden panda is in pursuit again 

 

Kris: good for you.. -_-

 

Hidden Panda: :,(

 

Kris: Have you found Kai? 

 

Hidden Panda: pshh headed to the back of the library 

 

Kris: ? 

 

Hidden Panda: pshh suspect spotted, what's the next move?

 

Kris: Walk up to him I guess? Be NORMAL 

 

Hidden Panda: pshh over 

 

Tao still crouching behind a bookshelf, slowly places his phone back in his pocket and creeps his way up behind the other. Kai appears to be working on a poster collage of some sort, Tao spotting all the cut up pieces of paper and glue everywhere. 

 

After seeing this, he wonders even more what exactly Kai is up to. He hadn't remembered getting a college assignment in their arts class at all, and Kai wasn't usually one for working on things outside of school, not crafts at least. 

 

As Tao gets closer he realized that all the pieces of paper, aren't just random magazine cutouts, but they're actual printed pictures. And with further inspection, Tao notices that Kai is in a lot of them with someone else. 

 

They're older pictures he can tell, because he hadn't seen Kai with a hideous haircut like that since freshman year. He's even more curious in what Kai is doing now. Maybe making a shrine for himself? That seemed like something Kai would do. 

 

Reluctantly Tao reaches out to tap Kai on the shoulder, which was apparently the wrong thing to do, because seconds later he's been partly punched in the throat and is now choking on the floor. 

 

“What the fuck Kai?!” Tao whines as he sits up, holding his throat protectively. 

 

“Oh shit sorry!” Kai winces as he goes to help Tao up. “I thought you were a murder!”

 

“No I'm not.”

 

“Um.” Kai said looking around slightly confused. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Tao says back accusingly. 

 

“Oh um.”

 

“And why have you been so weird lately! You never talk anymore and it's annoying! More annoying than when you did talk! And what's all of this?!” Tao says pointing to the collage thingy. “What are you even doing here at three in the morning!?” 

 

“I wasn't acting weird?”

 

“You were though.”

 

“Ok?”

 

“No more being weird!” 

 

“Ok!” 

 

“And no more skipping class and disappearing!” 

 

“I didn-”

 

“-you did!” 

 

“Ok fine.” 

 

“And no more early morning adventures either!” 

 

“Mhmm.” 

 

“What was that?” 

 

“Yes!” Kai rolls his eyes.

 

“Ok.” Tao sighs. “Good, I want my friend back. Also, what exactly are you working on?” 

 

“I'm just working on something.” Kai shrugs.

 

“Working on  _ something?”  _ Tao raises and eyebrow suspiciously. 

“Yeah well..” Kai mumbles looking down at the ground, Tao thinks he’s blushing?? “I've got this plan going, and when I get ideas for it, then I come and work on it.”

 

“Ideas at three in the morning?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“And what is  _ it?”  _ Tao peers over Kai's shoulders to see that it is indeed all photos of Kai and, was that- 

 

“A collage.” Kai says defensively. 

 

“It's not a shrine right?” 

 

“What?! No!” Kai says furrowing his eyebrows together.

 

“Then what is it?” 

 

Kai takes a deep breath and then looks over to the book shelves to the right on him. “It's my plan on getting Kyungsoo back.” 

 

\---

 

Hidden Panda: pshh mission complete heading back to base, over and out 

 

Kris: pls change your name back… 

  
  
  
  
  



	32. Hunhan fight

SEHUN

“Hey…” Sehun glanced over from where he was glaring out the window, sat comfortably at his school desk. 

Luhan stood, arms crossed at the door of the empty classroom. It was lunch and a gorgeous day, everyone heading outside the second they could. Sehun wasn't hungry, and frankly wasn't really in the mood for any sun either. 

“Hey.” Sehun said dryly looking back out the window, spotting Chanyeol and Sparkle boy, was his name Baekhyun? Sehun frowned. 

Those two had been practically linked at the elbow for the past two months. Sehun was angry in part because his title as ‘best friend’ had been somewhat replaced, and also for the fact that they were able to be close so comfortably. Why was it so easy for them??

Chanyeol always seemed to know what to say and how to make Baekhyun smile, and knew when it was ok to joke around and when it was time to be serious. Those two just seemed to click without any puzzles or mazes in the way.

Chanyeol knew how to act with people. Sehun never could seem to figure it out though, and sometimes hated himself for his oblivious actions and social awkwardness. 

Why didn't Suho pester Chanyeol about those two hanging out? Why didn't he tell him he couldn't date him? Did he not think of those two like that? Why did Suho only ever baby Sehun? It wasn't fair! 

The worst part was that Chanyeol had insisted on them being ‘only friends’ when it was clear how much Baekhyun liked him. Stupid guy didn’t know what was right in front of him! It pissed Sehun off.. Chanyeol had everything he wanted, yet wouldn’t do anything with it. 

“Why aren’t you outside?” Luhan tilted his head, coming to sit at the desk in front of Sehun, turning himself around and slouching his head in his hand. 

“Why aren’t you?” Sehun replies lamely. Luhan pouts, and not one of those ‘give me what I want’ pouts, but one that actually meant ‘I’m sad’ pouts. 

“Sehun..” 

“What?” Sehun pops an eyebrow, the slightest annoyed at the boy still being here, teasing him playing with his head.

“Are we still friends?” Luhan says confidently, looking Sehun straight in the eye, which sends shivers down his back.

“I don’t know you tell me.” Sehun rolls his eyes. “Were we ever even friends to begin with?” He tries to keep a straight face as Luhan winces. 

“Well, I want to be friends with you…”

“Do you really?” Sehun says dryly, not impressed. “Because last time I checked we were enemies, isn’t that right?”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant-”

“-Meant what?! Meant whuh?!” Sehun snaps. “ I get it, you don’t like me, we’re on opposite sides or some shit, romeo and juliet crap huh?! Except Juliet can’t seem to make up her mind on what she wants and is treating Romeo like some piece of trash she plays with from time to time!!” 

“Listen up!” Luhan shrieks, now standing. He’s angry now...what did you do Sehun.. “I’m sorry that you have a little crush on me! But that’s not my fault! I s being honest when I said I still want to be friends with you! If you haven't noticed you and my friends don't get along! So us dating would one: make me the shittiest friend ever to Kyungsoo, and two: Not make any sense because I DONT LIKE YOU! -

“-You’re lying.” Sehun interjects. He knows Luhan likes him. Why else would he have been acting so close with him.

“You need to fucking deal with that and the fact that i’m not doing what you want!” Luhan continues. “And also!” He fumes. “How dare you call me Juliet and say that I’m messing with you?! You’re the one being immature here, You’re the one that started all of this, and You’re the one acting like a little high school girl! Not me!” 

Sehun gulps. Luhan continues to stand there, his eyes flashing about the room, panting heavily. He doesn’t know what to say. Sehun glances to the window to see that they have an audience, more than half the people on the green staring up at them. Well great… the window was open. 

“Um..” Sehun says, going to point it out..

“-So” Luhan cuts him off, a lot calmer now. “Are you going to be my friend Oh Sehun?” Sehun blinks. What…?

“Sure.” He barely gasps out, slightly confused, afraid, and just a little bit aroused. 

“Okay…” Luhan smiles. “I’ll text you plans for our first date later?” He whispers quietly, glancing out at the crowd through the window. Had he known it was open the whole time? And what was this about a date?!

“Um.”

“Remember…” Luhan whispers happily. “If anyone asks, we fought, we talked it through, and we’re just friends.” 

“Ok?” 

“Okay..” Luhan sighs. “ You can close that window now.” He laughs (Giggles?) and makes his way to the door. “See you later!” He sings.

Sehun is completely lost.


	33. Flutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever I'm sorry.. this is short (':

BAEK

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Baekhyun looks down at the boy who is currently laying in his lap, eyes shut in concentration. 

“I’m trying to sleep…” Chanyeol grumbles.

“But our friends!”

“Sleep.”

“What if they never talk again!? What if..” Baekhyun takes a minute thinking of something so absolutely horrible that Chanyeol would have to talk to him. “What if Kai wanted to date Kyungsoo-”

“-that’s not gonna happen.” Chanyeol laughs. 

“But if it did..”

“If it did, what?” Chanyeol still has his eyes closed.

“What if they can’t date because Sehun and Luhan hate each other.”

“They don’t hate each other.”

“I think they do.”

“No, they’re just… complicated.. And anyway’s Sehun and Luhan have problems because of what went down between Kai and Soo.” 

“I don’t get it.”

“You think Luhan likes Sehun?” Chanyeol opens an eye. 

“Maybe?” Baekhyun looks up at the window where Sehun is sitting. Looking oddly jumpy for the fight he just went through. “He blushes a lot about him and gets very protective of himself when Sehun is being talked about.. So Maybe? No. Yes. He does. I think.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol laughs again. It’s warm and makes Baekhyun’s tummy dance. Must’ve been that bad Tuna he just ate. Definitely. 

“Does Sehun like Luhan?” Baekhyun pushes a piece of hair out of Chanyeol’s eyes as he opens them. 

“Hell yeah.” 

“How can you be so sure?!” Baekhyun counters. 

“It’s pretty obvious dude.” 

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Sorry um.. Bro.”

“No. Ew!” Baekhyun scrunched his nose at the thought of anyone calling him ‘bro.’

“What?! Bro is a totally ‘ok’ thing to be called by your friends!”

“It’s lame I think..”

“Well what do you want me to call you?!”

“I don’t know..” 

“Babe?”

“Ohmagaud! No!” Baekhyun blushes, pushing Chanyeol off of him. 

“Ow.” Chanyeol pouts, rubbing his neck and looking close to crying. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the sight of his friends hurt puppy dog eyes. Did he actually just hurt him?! Chanyeol is so big compared to him, sometimes he forgets how sensitive the younger boy is. “I’m s-sorry!” He stammers reaching for Chanyeol’s poor head, pulling it back into his lap, but accidentally pulling his long hair in the process. 

“Ow ow! Baekhyun what are you doing!?” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He squeaks, forcefully plopping Chanyeol’s head back into his lap. 

“What?-”

“-I was just... Um, putting your head back?”

“Okay?”

“Sorry for pushing you. Are you-Are you hurt?”

Chanyeol laughs again. Chanyeol’s always laughing. “Baek, I literally rolled a centimeter onto the grass.”

“Oh.”

“I’m fine.”

“Okay good..”

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. 

“Mhmm.” Baekhyun looks away. That was awkward. Why was that awkward?! 

“Kay.” Chanyeol lays back down. “Imma nap now.” 

“Yeah me too..” Baekhyun sighs, only to realize, he can’t really lie down with Chanyeol on him like this... Just as he’s about to ask, Chanyeol suddenly rolls of his lap and pulls him to lay down on his arm. And just like that Baekhyun is lying on Chanyeol’s arm. They’re- they’re practically- um yeah they’re... Cuddling. Well shit. 

“It’s more comfortable like this..” Is Chanyeol’s excuse.


	34. Shower God

BAEK 

Baekhyun was at least a little suspicious when he entered his dorm to clothes thrown across the floor, steam coming from the bathroom and Frank Sinatra blasting throughout the room. It also smelled like an entire bomb of peach perfume had hit the place full force. 

“Hello?” Baekhyun hollered as he dropped his back at the foot of his unmade bed, looking towards the door curiously. He stepped over a pile of glitter shirts to go to knock on the bathroom door only to be thrown on his ass in surprise by a loud shout from the kitchen. “JESUS CHRIST!” Baekhyun stammered lifting himself up glaring at the boy. “Luhan what the hell?! You scared me half to death!”

“Sorry Baek Bunny!” Luhan chimed, swiftly walking over to lounge on his bed. “Was brushing my teeth.” Baekhyun glanced from the kitchen doorway back to the boy. 

“In the kitchen?” He tilted his head to then look at the bathroom door, steam still filtering out. “Then who..?” He made eye contact with Luhan, who was clearly trying to push down a smile. 

“Luhan.” Baekhyun deadpanned. 

“What?” The boy asks innocently, bringing out the puppy dog eyes.

“Who’s in our shower?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do!” Baekhyun stands up. 

“No!” Luhan defends, scooching in the direction of the door. 

“There’s steam coming from the bathroom!”

“I took a shower!”

“Your hair’s dry!”

“Hair dryer! Duhh.” Luhan bolts up.

“Tell me what you’re hiding!” Baekhyun goes making a bolt for the door.

“NEVER!” Luhan screeches throwing himself at the door as well. 

The boys slam themselves into the door, both grabbing at the handle, shoving into each other violently. Luhan grabs Baekhyun’s shoulder a shoves it to the side so he can reach the handle around his back. 

Suddenly the door swings open, dropping both of them flat of the ground, Baekhyun bumping his head on the way down. A hot gust of steam exiting the room, a sweet scent of shampoo and the bathroom light flickering in the air, makes Sehun look like some god. That and the abs… 

Both boys stair up in awe for a moment unsure what to do. 

“Oh.. Hey guys-” Sehun starts off with a shy wave only to be interrupted by Baekhyun shouting.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” 

“He’s taking a shower idiot.” Luhan rolls his eyes trying to get out from under the yelling boy and up to where he doesn’t have to awkwardly try not to look up Sehun’s loose towel. 

“In my DORM?!!”

“In ours.”

“I thought you guys were fighting?”

“About that…” 

Baekhyun glances confused between the two boys standing above him. Sehun is blushing like mad, Luhan is fiddling with his hair… What was going on??

Suddenly Sehun's ducking his head and starts muttering out apologies. “I’m so sorry! Luhan said you wouldn’t be home till later and that it was okay to get ready here, and we weren't fighting either.. Well we were?” Sehun looks at his shoes stuttering. Baekhyun had never thought that he’d ever see him like this? So Vulnerable, it was actually scary. “ It wasn’t even my idea!” He continues. “Luhan started the whole thing, the fight and the date and every-”

“Wait you guys are dating?!” Baekhyun gapes. 

“Well Shit!” Luhan says in a chirpy tone. Baekhyun watches as Luhan grabs Sehun by the arm dragging him across the room as he collects a bag, some clothes and his wallet.

“You were never supposed to know any of that Baekhyun..” Luhan chides nervously. “So how ‘bout we say we were never here? You came home and ate a sandwich or something, Sehun and I are still fighting and this never happened okay??” 

Luhan shoots his roommate a fake smile and is out the room in a second, door slamming, a flustered and half naked Sehun in tow.


End file.
